I Ran Away to You
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Aria Kenneth ran away from a terrible life and tried to make a new one for herself. The new life she expected to have is nothing compared to the new life she ended up with. She has major insecurities that she's trying to fight and now has to add demons and spirits to the list but it's all up hill from there. Especially with Dean and Sam Winchester now on her side...especially Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I arrived in Chicago about two days ago and the job hunt was not going very well at all. Not many places were hiring at the moment and the places that were took one look at me and shoed me out the door. I honestly don't know what's wrong with the way I look but it must be something.

I was in a bar at the moment looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. I had just left the convenience store about two blocks over that denied my application. I didn't look that unpresentable. I was wearing dark-wash skinny jeans, combat boots, a grey t-shirt, paired with my zip-up hoodie and dark-wash jean jacket. All the clothes that I took with me when I ran from home looked pretty much the same.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my dark brown hair, taking one last look in the mirror before leaving the grungy restroom of the bar. I found a small empty table and set my tattered tan satchel beside me as I waited for one of the bar tenders to come over – I really needed a beer. As I was waiting I couldn't help but over hear the conversation between the two guys at the table beside me.

"So did you get anything besides the number of the bar tender?" The taller brunette asked.

The other man looked almost offended, "Sammy, I am appalled that you would even think that. I am a professional and I take my job very seriously." He said and at Sam's incredulous look he smirked and shrugged as he held up a napkin, "and…well…"

"You know what Dean, I knew it. Did you happen to even get any useful information at all about Meredith?"

"Hold your horses. I did do a little recon but it came up empty." The one now known as Dean said, "Meredith was just a normal girl. Nothing unusual going on with her at all. She was well liked, she served the customers, she was a great bar tender and no one here noticed anything suspicious going on before she died."

They talked for a little more before the one named Sam got completely distracted by what looks to be a blonde a few tables over. He got up without saying a word and walked over. Dean just followed Sam's movements with his eyes before getting up and following him over.

It was a strange conversation for sure, considering they were talking about someone who died that they didn't even seem to know. Undercover cops maybe? In any case, I did find out some useful information – this bar is now short a bartender and might be looking for a new one. I reached into my satchel, grabbed a resume and walked over to the bar.

"Hey!" I called to one of the male bartenders and when he looked at me I continued, "I was wondering if I could speak to the manager?"

"You're looking at him." He said as he wiped down a glass and came closer to the counter. The blond-haired, brown-eyed manager looked to be about his mid-thirties. He was wearing a white button-up under a black leather vest.

"Hi, my name is Aria Kenneth and I heard you might be looking for a new bartender?" I asked and was about to hand over my resume but was interrupted.

"No sorry, you must have heard wrong." He said and was about to go back to his business.

"Wait! Listen, this is my resume. Maybe you can just take a look and see if-"

"Look, sweetheart, you're just not what we're looking for. I'd take your resume but in all honesty it will probably just end up in the trash." He said as he set the glass down on the counter and looked at me, "The convenience store a couple blocks over might be a better bet."

Giving the best smile I could muster, which wasn't that great of one if I'm being honest, I said softly, "Yeah…I'll uh…give them a try."

Except, as mentioned earlier, I did give them a try already. I was about to step back and away from the bar so other customers could be served but before I could I was shoved out of the way by a redhead that seemed to be in desperate need of a beer. I stumbled backwards and right into a solid someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I said and turned around, only to see that one guy Dean from earlier.

"Hey, not a problem." He said with a kind smile, "The way I see it, it was the other chicks fault."

I looked behind me to the redhead that was now cackling to something her friend was telling her and sighed, "I was just in the way." I looked back at him and gave a small smile, "Well, nice bumping into you I guess but I should really go."

He stepped aside so I could move passed him and I left the bar behind. This was yet another bust at a job. Evidently, I should have chosen a different city to run too. I stopped beside a streetlight and took out my phone, noticing I have two missed calls and a voicemail. I called my voicemail to listen to it.

"Hey babe, it's been a few days and I'm over it. Just come home so we can make up. I hate it when we fight. I'll even make you dinner."

He's over it? The bastard. I'm the one that should be 'over it' but I'm not and I never will be. I'm twenty-two years old and have my whole life ahead of me, I'm not going to tie myself down to some guy who doesn't appreciate me and disrespects me the way he did.

"So what was she saying?" I heard a familiar voice ask, "I treat you like luggage? What are you doing, bitching about me to some chick?"

I looked to my left and saw Sam and Dean walk passed me.

"Listen, I'm sorry Dean. It was when we had that huge fight and I was at the bus stop in Indiana."

That intrigued me a little and quietly started following them across the road. They didn't even seem to notice I was there as I watched them bicker back and forth.

"Is there any truth to what she's saying? Am I keeping you against your will Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now would you listen?"

"What?" Dean said exasperated.

"I think there is something strange going on here Dean."

"Tell me about it man; she wasn't even that into me." Dean seemed to be a little conceited.

"No man, I mean our kind of strange." Sam corrected, "I think we might have a lead."

A lead? What exactly is that supposed to mean? And what does Sam mean about 'our kind of strange'? I was hooked into their conversation and counted my lucky stars that they haven't noticed me standing a few feet away, listening to their conversation.

"I first met her a few weeks ago, literally on the side of the road and now we run into her here in some Chicago bar? The same bar where some waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Supernatural?" I questioned out loud with out even realising it. It effectively stopped their conversation though and they both turned to look at me and I nervously took a step back, "Uh…sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said and then shook my head at the lie, "I mean I did mean to eavesdrop but I didn't mean to hear anything like that." I sighed and dropped my shoulders at how stupid that sounded, "I mean, I can't really control what I hear of course but I didn't expect that….What did you mean supernatural?" I couldn't help but ask.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, "Uh…Nothing." They said it simultaneously and I cocked an eyebrow at that.

Dean coughed, "My brother here just has a thing for a girl and is trying to make excuses of why he shouldn't feel anything. You know, thinking a little too much with his upstairs brain." Dean said, tapping his head as he said brain.

Sam elbowed him in the side, "Just check on a Meg Masters in Andover Massachusetts would you? And that symbol, alright?"

Dean grunted, "Fine and what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch Meg."

Dean smirked, "Yeah you are."

"I'm just going to see what's what." Sam defended.

"Alright you little pervert." Dean laughed and looked back at me, causing his smile to drop.

"And…I'm just going to…go." I said slowly as I pointed over my shoulder before turning and walking in the direction I pointed too.

"Hey, hold on a second." Dean called, "You shouldn't be walking out here alone."

I looked back and saw Dean and Sam share a meaningful look before turning back to me, "I'll be fine, really." I assured.

"At least let us drive you home." Sam offered.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. It's only a couple blocks over."

"Good! Then it shouldn't be too much trouble."

I gave them the best smile, "Really, it's fine."

Just as I finished that sentence there was a car horn and turned and looked into bright lights before I was yanked off the road and out of the way of the car that nearly hit me. I put my hand on my heart and followed the car with my eyes before looking to Sam and then Dean, who is the one that pulled me out of the way.

"Fine my ass." Dean muttered, "Get in the car."

Regaining my bearings I shook my head 'no' and pulled my arm from his grasp, "No. It's fine." I said desperately and backed away before turning and walking as fast as I could before they could protest.

When I figured I was a safe distance away I slowed my steps and walked to my destination which was an ally a few blocks over. I walked around a dumpster and pulled my small duffle bag out from behind it and then laid down on the broken cardboard box, using my duffle as a pillow. It was a little chilly but the dumpster blocked most of the weather. The only thing I have to worry about is if it starts raining but I'll deal with it if it happens. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me.

"So this is why you didn't want a ride."

I jolted into a sitting position and frantically looked around until my eyes fell on Dean, who was leaning against the corner of the dumpster with his arms crossed. I backed towards the wall until I was stopped by my duffle and swallowed nervously.

"You followed me." I whispered.

"What can I say? You peaked my interest. Especially with these slaughters going round." Dean said.

"You mean the ones apparently done by supernatural beings?" I asked and then regretted it as his eyes narrowed.

"Right. I forgot you heard that." He said, "What do you know about the supernatural?"

"N-nothing." I said nervously. Which is true, "Aside from what I've seen in horror movies."

He nodded, "Okay, I believe you. But I still can't have you going around and telling people what you heard."

"And I wont!" I exclaimed and then took a deep breath to calm my heart, "I don't even know anything except that you said that girl was killed by something supernatural. Besides, who would I tell anyway? I'm homeless and have no friends. No one would believe me!"

"Hm." He said as he studied me.

I watched his eyes as he looked slowly from my head, to my clothes, to my duffle, to my surroundings. He eventually met my eyes again and stepped forward before kneeling in front of me.

"You don't look like the normal homeless type."

"Give it a few weeks. My clothes will eventually look ratty and tattered like they should. I'll probably get my boots stolen in my sleep too." I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

He seemed to study me a bit more and then groaned before standing up and offering me his hand, "Come with me. I'll give you a place to sleep for the night."

I eyed his hand, "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Look, I can't let you stay out here on your own when there is something out there killing people. So you can come willingly or you can come by force." Dean gave me an ultimatum and I thought about it before taking his hand.

He helped me up before grabbing my duffle for me. I grabbed my satchel and followed him out of the ally, "I'm Aria, by the way."

"Dean."

"I know." I said but explained when he looked at me curiously, "I was eavesdropping for a few minutes before you noticed me."

"Right." He said before crossing the street.

I ended up following him all the way back to a motel and into his room that he apparently shared with his brother. There were two beds, a sofa, and a table with two chairs. Off to the side was a little kitchenette and a door that I assume leads to the bathroom. The first thing Dean did when he entered was open up a laptop and sit down at the table.

"Why don't you take a shower. I have some research to do." He said without even looking at me.

Without replying I just went to the bathroom and locked the door. It's been a couple days since I had a hot shower and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit excited. The hot water felt nice and I couldn't help but sigh as it rained over my body. It was great having clean hair too, even though I had to use the cheap motel shampoo.

I don't know how long I stayed in there but it was definitely pushing the half hour mark when I turned the water off. I towel dried my hair before getting dressed. I put on a maroon t-shirt and pulled on my sweatpants before throwing everything in my duffle bag and leaving the bathroom.

"You must have enjoyed yourself in there." Dean said with smirk as he leaned back in his chair when I came out.

"I did. It's been a few days since I showered." I said with a shrug and sat down on the small sofa, "Listen, thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"No problem." Dean said, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "I ate earlier. My funds are limited but I brought enough to help keep me fed for awhile."

"So what's your story anyway?" Dean asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's kind of personal isn't it?" I asked.

"I offered you a place to stay. The least you could do is tell me why I had too." He shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You didn't _have_ to do anything." I snapped but sighed at the look he gave me, "I wasn't in a very good relationship so I took off. I didn't really have anywhere to go so I picked the first city that popped into my head."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead."

"Whoa…Don't hold back." He said sarcastically.

"You're not exactly in the sharing mood either." I rebuked, "Who exactly are you? At first I thought cop but you sure as hell don't act like one. Not to mention there aren't any cops I know of who investigate supernatural beings."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before seemingly deciding something, "My brother and I are hunters. We hunt down supernatural entities like spirits, ghosts, and demons that like to hurt and kill people."

"I didn't realise that was an actual career path." I raised a brow, "How does one become a hunter?"

"One doesn't just become a hunter for the hell of it. It chooses you."

Just then Sam flew through the door and looked around before finding Dean. They met in the middle of the room and at the exact same time, they both said, "Dude I gotta talk to you."

That's when Sam noticed me, "What's she doing here?"

"Uh, that's part of the reason I gotta talk to you. I followed her home like I said I would and as it turns out, she doesn't have one."

Sams eyes widened, "So you brought her here? What were you thinking we're in the middle of….an investigation." Sam covered at the end when he almost let the hunt slip.

"Dude, she knows." Dean said, "She eavesdropped on our conversation and I just filled in the blanks."

"What?!"

"There was nothing I could do! She would have figured it out anyway! Now what did you have to tell me?"

"I followed Meg to this warehouse where she has this alter thing. She was talking into a bowl. I'm pretty sure Meg is the one behind the attacks." Sam explained, looking at me cautiously as I had a curious look on my face.

"So hot little Meg is the one that is summoning the Daeva." Dean said as he walked around the room, "Sammy's got a thing for the bad girls." He chuckled a little, "Now what is the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it like witches used to with crystal balls and emblem trails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? The Daeva?" Dean asked.

"Umm." I spoke up quietly, not sure if I should but wanting to none the less, "The way you described these daeva things, they seem too rabid and animalistic. She's probably talking to someone else. Someone is probably making her do their dirty work. Maybe she's trying to lure you somewhere. Like to that warehouse you're talking about."

Sam looked to Dean but pointed at me, "Are you sure she's not part of this?"

"I'm sure." Dean said and then sat down, beginning to flip through a journal of some sort before closing it with a look of disbelief, "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asked.

"What I was going to tell you earlier. I pulled a favour from my, uh, friend Amy…from the police department. I got complete records of the two victims." Dean said, being completely serious, "We missed something the first time."

Turns out both victims were born in Lawrence Kansas, their home town. This supernatural stuff just gets creepier and creepier the more I paid attention to it. However, I couldn't help but be drawn into it. The more I learned, the more I wanted to keep learning.

They were making a plan now, to stakeout this warehouse place. Sam went out to the car to get something and Dean picked up the phone and called his dad. It went to voicemail though. I watched carefully, the look on Dean's face when he was leaving the message. It seemed to bother him that he only got his dads voicemail. I kept my mouth shut though; it wasn't my place to say anything.

Sam came in with a duffle and dropped it on the bed and began pulling out guns and other weapons. I came over to the bed to look just as Dean picked up a shot gun and loaded it.

I picked up a bottle of water that said Holy on it and raised a brow, "I didn't know Holy Water was an actual thing."

"Oh it is and Demons hate it." Dean said as he picked up another weapon.

"Can I come too?" I asked as I picked up a machete.

Dean snatched it away from me and threw it back down on the pile of weapons, "Of course not. We're not going to bring a complete stranger with us. You'll just get in the way." He scoffed.

"What he means to say. Is it's probably not a good idea since we don't even know what to expect." Sam said more kindly as he and Dean continued to load more guns.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Uh…Stay here. Sleep. Then wake up and go about your day as usual." Dean shrugged.

They left soon after and I sat on the small sofa. How was I supposed to sleep when the things from nightmares actually exist and the two strangers I met tonight hunt them for a living? They're out there right now hunting a demon and I'm expected to just forget about it. All I could do is stare at the clock and watch the minutes turn to hours.

I eventually heard a jingling of the door knob before it opened and man in his late forties, early fifties walked in. I backed away until I hit the wall which caused him to look up at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You're the one that broke in here." I said nervously.

"Right. I'm John, Dean and Sam's dad." He said and walked over to the window, "They should be back anytime now."

Since he explained who he was I felt I should return the courtesy, "I'm Aria. I'm the homeless chick they picked up off the street and let stay here for the night."

He turned towards me, surprised, "They did that for you?"

I nodded, "Dean offered but wants me gone first thing in the morning. He doesn't really have the best people skills, does he?"

John smiled a little at my comment before turning serious, "You shouldn't really stay here until morning. You should leave as soon as possible."

"Is this because of the Demon?" I asked.

He seemed even more surprised and was about to say something when Dean and Sam walked into the room, pretty banged up. I chose not to comment on their condition though, they did go to fight a demon after all. Dean saw John first and seemed about ready to attack before he realised who it was.

"Hey boys." John said with a smile.

I stepped aside and let Dean hug his dad. Sam didn't but I bet he wanted too. I stayed out of the touchy family feel moment and just watched, wishing I could see my own parents at this moment as well.

"We're sorry dad. It was a trap." Dean said.

"I thought it might be." John said.

"You were there?"

John nodded, "I got there just in time to see that girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy wasn't she?"

Sam and Dean nodded, "Good." John said with a smile, "It doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The Demon has?" Sam asked.

John gave me a side glance and I took a step back. He obviously doesn't like that I know, "It knows I'm close and it knows I'm going to kill it. Not exorcise it but actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm working on it." John smiled.

"Let us come with you. We can help."

"No Sam. You have to understand. This Demon is a scary son of bitch. I don't want you caught in the cross fire. I don't want you hurt."

"You don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John interjected, "Listen Sammy. Last time we were together we had one hell of a fight. It's good to see you again, it's been a long time."

"Too long."

Those two had some baggage but they finally hugged it out and I walked over to Dean as the other two made up. Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I ignored the questioning look and lightly touched the cut on the side of his face. He flinched away.

"I can clean that up for you, you know, as a thank you for letting me stay here." I said just as John and Sam broke their embrace.

That's when it happened. John got thrown into the small kitchenette. Sam was slashed and thrown to the side by an invisible force and just as Dean tried to retaliate, he was thrown into me, causing us both to fly into the wall. I was winded beyond belief because of Deans weight against me. Dean fell to the floor and I fell beside him. Something slashed my arm and I couldn't help but scream as it slashed my leg as well. I knew the others were getting pretty cut up too but I couldn't pay attention to that. The pain I felt was blinding.

I vaguely heard Sam yell for everyone to shut their eyes. What he didn't know was that they were already shut in pain. I started coughing as a smoke filled the apartment and I was helped to my feet by someone and half walked, half stumbled, and was half dragged to the door and out through the hallway.

We made it outside but I was still in so much blinding pain that I couldn't even pay attention to anything else. Not even to the heartfelt goodbye between father and sons. It didn't even register that I was placed in the back seat of a car. It wasn't until I woke up in a motel room just outside of Chicago that I realised what happened.

I woke up with a start and looked frantically around me. I looked at my arm and my leg which were bandaged tightly and felt my cheek which had a small bandage too. I was attacked by something invisible and was powerless in protecting myself. It was like back home all over again. At least there I could see my attacker.

"You're finally awake." I looked to my left and saw Sam sitting at his computer.

"Yeah…Have I been out for long?" I asked quietly.

"About three days but that's good. The rest was allowing your body to heal. We used Holy Water to clean your cuts so they should heal up faster."

"Holy Water heals faster?" I asked as I took another look at my bandages.

"They do when the wounds are from creatures from hell." Sam explained, "That also means they shouldn't scar either."

I nodded and took another look around, "Where is Dean?"

"He went back to the motel we were staying at in Chicago to get our stuff."

"He went back! What if he is attacked again!" I shouted.

"It's day time. I was pretty safe." Dean said as he walked in with our stuff.

I breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, "So those invisible things. Were they the daeva's you were talking about?"

"That was them."

"That blond girl was controlling them though right?" I asked, "Didn't your dad say he saw her die?"

"Well, she apparently didn't die and has other means of controlling them." Dean snipped, "But now that you're finally awake and able to fend for yourself. Sammy and I can take off."

I sat up rapidly, "You can't just leave me here!"

"Sure we can. Paid for the entire week. You're good until Friday. Have fun!"

"But I want to go with you!" I said and tried to sit up, only to fall back to the bed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You can't come with us. You're only going to get in the way."

I looked at him pleadingly, "Please let me go with you. I have nowhere else to go."

Dean groaned and looked at his brother who shrugged. This caused Deans pleading look to turn into a glare at his brothers' lack of care. Dean rolled his neck before looking at me once again.

"I promise I won't get in the way." I continued to plead.

"Fine but only for a little while and if you become a hindrance in anyway, you're gone." Dean snapped and threw my recovered duffle bag and satchel at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a couple weeks since we left behind the incident in Chicago and convinced Dean to take me along with him and Sam. Dean didn't seem to like that I was there at all but Sam seemed to enjoy my company. Though Sam is the more social of the two Winchester brothers to begin with and probably prefers more people to talk to than just his brother.

I was currently asleep in the backseat of the impala after being in the car for a few hours. At least I was until the music started blaring and I jerked awake. Sam must have been sleeping too because he seemed annoyed and was in the process of spitting out a spoon.

"Haha very funny." Sam said to Dean.

"Well, there isn't a lot of scenery out here, you sort of have to make your own."

"Man, we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again."

"Start what up?" Dean asked innocently.

"That prank stuff! It's stupid! And always escalates."

"Awe. What's a matter Sammy. Afraid you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again?" Dean antagonised.

"Oh my gosh! You did that to him?" I asked, leaning forward from the back seat.

"I did. He had patchy bald spots for about six weeks."

"Alright, you know what? Just remember you started it." Sam said.

"Bring it on Baldy." Dean said.

Sam didn't say anything after that. I, however, was curious about our current location. I know we're driving south but there is nearly an entire country to explore south of Chicago.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We are in Richardson Texas. Hey, Sammy, want to give me the low down again?" Dean asked, completely ignoring me in the back seat.

Typical Dean behaviour though – at least when it comes to me anyway. He really wants to pretend I'm not there. It bothered me but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that. I think what I need to do is prove myself useful to their cause and then maybe he would treat me better.

They spoke about the new case they were going to look into and I listened intently. A girl was found hung in a house that is considered haunted. A few kids found her that way and called the police. When the police got there, the girl was gone and it was deemed a prank. Dean and Sam decided to talk to all the kids to get their side of the story and surprisingly enough I was allowed to tag along.

Their stories were useless though because they were all different. The only thing the same was that they saw a girl hanging there. However, no one seemed to see the same person. It was odd but then again, maybe it was just a prank and they just didn't work out the details.

In any case, Dean and Sam deemed it fit to check out this supposed haunted house. They drove up to the driveway and I was told to stay in the car while they checked it out. Like hell I was going to do that though. I had to prove myself useful somehow and that wasn't going to happen if I stayed in the car. I waited until they were out of sight and then I followed them as quietly as I could.

I made way inside the house when Dean and Sam started looking around the outside first. I walked through the house without making a sound and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was a creepy run down house but it didn't seem haunted by any means. I heard the front door open and Sam and Dean walk in, talking about the symbols on the wall.

"That is why you never get laid." I heard Dean say after Sam told him the history about some of the symbols.

We all heard a noise and I was about to follow it because I wanted to discover it before Sam and Dean but I ended up getting my jacket caught on a piece of wood sticking out. I pulled as hard as I could but couldn't free my sleeve. I took off my jacket and pulled as hard as I could. It finally freed but I ended up making a lot of noise as I fell into the adjacent wall. Sam, Dean, and two other guys came into the room I was in and I smiled up at them as innocently as I could.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Dean asked.

"You did but…"

"Then you should have stayed." He snapped before walking out of the house.

Sam helped me up and turned to the other two guys, "We'll just let you two get back to work."

As we walked out of the house, I saw Dean way up ahead walking toward his car. I sighed as I put my jacket back on. I just made him regret taking me along even more.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Not staying in the car? Dean has this special talent of making people not want to listen to him."

"It's not that I didn't want to listen to him. I just want to help so he knows I won't be a burden."

"I'm headed to the library now to do some research. How about you tag along?" He offered.

I did tag along and turns out I was useful. I ended up finding information on the guy they were looking for. I wrote down some information and checked out a book and handed it over to Sam as we walked out of the library. We met up with Dean right outside.

"Hey, what you got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Actually. It was Aria that found some interesting information. We couldn't find a Mort but we found a Mark. He lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children but both were boys and there is no record that he ever killed anyone." Sam finished.

"Well that was a waste of time." Dean said.

Sam looked back at me but I was looking at the ground now, "What about you?" Sam asked Dean.

"Well, those kids didn't really give a clear description. But I went to the police station went through missing police reports. There is no sign that he ever existed."

"Looks like that was a waste of time too." I said bitterly.

"Exactly. We put in our time and it looks like this one is a bust. For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah, okay." Sam finally gave in.

"Well alright. I say we find a bar and some beers and leave this little legend alone." Dean said getting into the car.

I was about to get in as well but when I reached for the door Sam stopped me. He leaned down and looked into the window, watching Dean turn the ignition. The music blasted some fiesta music and scared the crap out of Dean and I couldn't help but laugh as Sam opened the back door for me, letting me before getting in the front seat himself.

"That's all you got?" Dean asked Sam, "That was weak. Just weak." He said and drove off.

We went to the bar and order a beer for each of us. We were there for quite awhile and were on our third round when Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom. I wish he didn't do that because that left Dean and I on our own to do nothing but sit there in complete silence.

"I'm sorry about today." I finally spoke up. Dean looked at me but didn't say anything. "I just wanted to show you that I could be useful. Be a part of the team." I said quietly.

"Well you can't be part of the team. This is a family team. Sam and I are family. Why don't you go back to your own family?"

"Because I don't have one." I said quietly, "I told you, my parents are dead."

"What about siblings, friends, boyfriend?" He asked. He really was desperate for me to go wasn't he?

"My family isn't any of your business." I said as I took a swig of beer and stood up to go to the dartboard.

I threw a few darts and ignored Sam as walked passed me to go back to the table. I picked up the darts and continued to throw them. I was by myself in this little corner for awhile until one of the guys playing pool came over to me. He started to chat me up and although I was a little uncomfortable, I went with it. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't treat me like I was a thorn in their side.

"So what brings you to this small town?" He asked.

"Passing through with some friends. We'll be here for a couple days." I said.

"That's great." He said with a charming smile.

I smiled back, "Why's that?"

"It gives me a couple days to convince you to stay." He winked.

I laughed at his boldness, "You can try all you want but I don't think it will help."

"We'll just see about that. I can be quite convincing." He said.

I gave him the last dart that was in my hand and stepped around him to go back to my table, "And I can be quite stubborn."

I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist to stop me, "Don't leave yet. You need to give me time to convince you."

I was sent into panic mode then and turned towards him, kneeing him in the balls and took off back to my table. I grabbed my satchel and pulled it onto my shoulder. Dean and Sam were gaping at me and what I just did to that guy. I told them I would meet them by the car and took off out the door.

Five minutes later they came out to see me leaning against the car, visibly shaking, "Hey, you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to the motel and get some sleep. Alright?" I said quickly and got into the car when Dean unlocked it.

The brothers shared a look over top of the car before getting in and driving to the motel. Once I was in the motel I went to the bathroom, changed and curled up on the small sofa to sleep. I always slept on the sofa. I didn't want to inconvenience Dean or Sam by asking to share one of the beds but I was okay with that. A small sofa is better than the streets any day.

I was woken up the next day by Sam shaking both Dean and I awake. I yawned as I sat up on the sofa to listen to what he had to say. Apparently a young girl died in that old creepy house and he wanted to go check it out. We got changed as fast as we could and were out the door with in minutes.

When we arrived at the house I stuck behind the brothers as they talked to the chief on duty. As it turns out, the young girl hung herself inside the house last night. She was a good kid, straight A's, and a full scholarship.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

Dean looked back, "I think maybe we missed something."

"Does that mean we're coming back here tonight after the cops leave?" I asked.

"Sam and I are. You are staying at the motel."

"The hell I am." I fought, "If I'm not part of this so called team then you can't tell me what to do. If you leave me behind, I'll find my own way here."

Dean balled his fists and gave a low growl, "You know what, fine! But if you die. You better not come back to haunt me."

So I finally got my way which is why I was hiding behind a bunch of trees with Sam and Dean next to me, waiting for the cops to leave so we could check out the house once more. It looks like they weren't leaving anytime soon though.

"They must not want any more kids screwing around in there." Sam said.

"But we still need to get in there." Dean said and then turned to me, "Go over there and make a distraction."

"What?! No way! I'm going in there with you."

Just as he was about to argue his point he saw the two strange guys from yesterday, "I don't believe it." He said and then lifted up his hand to his mouth, "Who you gunna call!" The police spotted them and chased after them, giving us an opening to get inside.

We hurried in and shut the door behind us. Dean dropped the duffle full of weapons on the ground and opened it and I just stared into the house. I took a few steps more into the house which finally caused Dean and Sam to look up at me.

"What are you doing!" He whisper shouted, "Get back here!"

I looked back to Dean, "Look, this ghost apparently kills young women right? I don't know if you noticed but I'm the only one here that fits the bill."

Realisation seemed to down on their face, "No Aria. Don't do it. Stay right here." Sam said cautiously.

"Why? It's the perfect plan isn't it?" I asked, "I'll be the bate that lures him out, and you kill it."

Dean let out a disbelieving scoff, "Are you really that stupid?! You could die!"

I shrugged, "I've got nothing to lose. You guys get ready and then come looking for me." I said and then took off, ignoring their whispered protests.

I went down to the basement and I could hear Sam and Dean walking on the floor above me, coming toward basement door as well. I saw some jars on the shelf and went to look at them. They were full of this funny liquid that looked like kool-aid.

"Aria!" Sam whisper shouted.

"I'm down here." I called back just as lowly.

I continued searching around the basement but didn't see a spirit or ghost of any sort. The brothers finally made it down here too and Dean marched right over to me, pointing in my face. He looked severely pissed off at me.

"Don't you ever! Ever! Do that again. Got it!"

"Were you worried about me?" I winked and backed away from him, only to bump into something. I squeaked and turned around before sighing in relief, "Just a support beam."

"Hey Sam. I dare you to drink this." Dean said as he picked up one of the jars.

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked.

"Okay…I double dare you then."

"For being the oldest one here. You sure act the youngest." I said as I walked passed him.

There was a noise heard from a cupboard on the far wall and I crept up behind the boys as they went to open it. We all jumped as rats came out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I hate rats." Dean said disgusted.

"Would you rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

There was this wispy noise from behind us and we all whipped around to the ghost ready to drop his axe on us. Dean pulling me behind him and the two started shooting like crazy at the axe wielder.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?!" Sam shouted.

"I don't know." Dean said turned placing a hand on my back to guide me, "Come on, come on, come on."

We were pushed though and ducked behind the shelves as the axe was about to come down. The jars broke around us and the liquid soaked my jeans but other than that I was fine. Dean grabbed my hand, lifting me from the floor and we went to the stairs, Sam ahead of us. We needed to get out of there as fast as we could.

Sam broke down the basement door that leads to the outside and we stumbled out only to see those paranormal investigators back with cameras out. Dean tripped, letting go of my hand but grabbed it again when he regained his footing. We took off, leaving the two idiots behind and ran like hell all the way back to the car.

When we made it back to the motel, Dean put the car in park and leaned against the steering wheel. Okay, so that was the first time I ever came into contact with a spirit and it was scary as hell. Sam and Dean seemed surprised at its abilities too though so something just wasn't normal.

"I need a shower." I stated as I looked down at my wet pant legs, "I have no idea what that liquid was but I want it gone."

"I call it first!" Sam shouted and bolted from the car and into the motel room that we were parked in front of.

"And who said chivalry wasn't dead." I said with a roll of my eyes.

I was a little surprised when I heard Dean laugh at my comment and smiled a little as he got out of the car. He moved to the back door and opened it so I could get out. I looked up at him when I straightened myself out. He may be the shorter brother but he was still about four inches taller than me.

"Thank you, by the way." I said, "For pulling me out of the way of the axe."

"Please, after all the trouble you've put me through, I'm not going to let you cop out by dying." He scoffed.

"You still want me to disappear though right? I'm messing with your status quo." I said and looked to the ground.

He sighed and shut his car door, "You're not _all_ bad. Okay?"

I looked up into his eyes and smiled a little, "I'll take it."

"You'll take it?" Dean asked, "Take what? This doesn't change anything."

I turned and walked up to the motel room and reached for the key when I realised I didn't have it. That's when Deans arm reached passed me and put the key in the lock. We weren't quite touching but were really close – his chest to my back and I could feel his heat. This is the first time since I started travelling with them that I was aware of his proximity and it made me short of breath.

He twisted the key and pushed the door open and I bolted into the room and over to my duffle to fish out some clean clothes. The moment Sam came out of the shower I rushed in and locked the door behind me. Sure Dean is attractive, I knew that the moment I first met him. Both brothers are very attractive actually but I haven't felt the need to do anything about it with either of them until now. Why couldn't it have been the nice brother? Why did it have to be the smart ass, socially inept one?

After I showered it was Deans turn and I made sure not to leave any hot water for him. I laughed when I heard his girlish squeak from the bathroom and winked at Sam as I sat down on the sofa. It was a bit later when Sam was on the laptop looking at the HellHound website and Dean was sitting on his bed drawing that symbol he's obsessed about.

"I know I've seen this symbol before and it's bothering me. This whole damn job is bothering me. I thought the spirit only went after girls?"

"It does." Sam said.

"Then that would explain why it went after you two but why me?"

"I don't know. That squeak from earlier was pretty convincing." I said from my spot on the sofa. I was reading through their dads' journal. I figure I need to be informed of all things supernatural if I'm going to be hanging with the Winchesters.

"Haha, very funny." Dean said, "I'd watch it. I might just leave you by the side of the road one day."

"Hold up, there was a new post on the website." Sam said, "It says that the spirit used chop up his victims with an axe before killing himself by slitting his wrists. Now he's trapped in that house for eternity. This makes no sense. The story keeps changing."

As if he had an epiphany, Dean sat up straighter, "I think I know where I've seen this symbol before too."

The next day we went back to see one of the kids that were in the house and he ended up confessing that the whole thing was a joke made by him and his cousin. He seemed legitimately freaked that girl died in there. The question is, if it was all made up, who the hell is that spirit?

Later on I was reading more of John's journal while Sam was in the shower. Dean eventually came and went straight over to Sam's clothes with a package of itching powered. My mouth dropped open and Dean put his finger to his lip for me to keep quiet.

"Hey! I'm back!" Dean called out as he poured some of the itching powder in Sam's pants.

"Hey where were you?"

"Went out!"

"I have a theory for you." Sam said through the door as he turned off the shower and same came out explaining his theory, and Dean covered up what he was doing quickly.

"I know what atoba is. Why don't you get dressed and we'll grab something to eat." Dean said and went into the bathroom.

Sam was only in a towel and I still don't have the same feelings I had with Dean the night before. This is so confusing!

Sam looked over to me and pointed to his clothes, "Did he do something?"

"I didn't see anything." I said as finished the page I was on and closed it, "I'll wait for you both outside."

We made it to a café and got our drinks, which for them was coffee, for me was tea. Sam seemed really uncomfortable as he was walking.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam said.

Dean looked at me and smirked as we picked a table and sat down. Sam continued with his Atoba theory which was twenty monks believing in something so hard it came to life and if twenty monks could do that, then a web server with ten thousand users could do something on a much larger scale.

"Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in this guy. He's real?"

"I don't know I guess so?"

"It makes sense." I put in, "A lot of fears are born from our own minds."

"Hold on. A crap load of people believe in Santa Clause, how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"I don't know, because you're a bad person?" Sam said and Dean shrugged as if in agreement, "Now look at this." Sam turned his laptop around to us, "This symbol is a Tibetan symbol. He said they painted symbols on the walls from a theology textbook. They probably didn't even realise what they were painting."

I watched Sam carefully as he and Dean continued their conversation. Dean was so nonchalant and ignorant of Sam's squirming and twitching. Sam couldn't stop moving though. We eventually got up because we were going to check on those paranormal investigators.

"Man I think I'm allergic to our soap." Sam said which finally made Dean break and burst out laughing, "You did this? You're a jerk!"

"I'm sorry Sam. He told me not to say anything." I said once Sam turned his glare on me.

Sam didn't accept the apology or anything he just took off after Dean. I sighed as I thought about what Sam was going to do to Dean next. The pranks between them really do escalate.

We ended up tricking the paranormal investigators into changing the legend on their website so now all we had to do was wait for the legend to spread and take affect. So in the mean time, we went to the laundry mat to wash our clothes and then went for dinner at a local diner.

"Alright, so they did change the legend." Sam said and shut his laptop.

"How long until it will take affect do you think?" I asked.

"We should be able to shoot the spirit at sundown." Sam said and lifted his beer to cheers.

Dean picked up the bottle to cheers and when he went to set it back down his right hand didn't realise it. Without thinking I reached my left hand over to try and remove the bottle but it didn't work but when I went to let go, it didn't happen. Sam started to laugh and Dean and I both looked over to him with wide eyes.

"You didn't" Dean said.

Sam lifted a small bottle of super glue as he kept laughing, "But I did."

"Why didn't you warn me not to touch it?!" I exclaimed as I yanked on my hand causing Dean to jerk forward a little.

"You didn't warn me about my pants." Sam shrugged.

"Because I was staying out of your stupid prank war!"

"Well now you know for next time." Sam drank the rest of his beer with a smile on his face.

"Next time? There isn't going to be a next time!" I kicked him under the table causing him to wince.

When night finally rolled around we went back over to the house. We used the monkey that was in the diner to distract the cops and pull them from their post, so we could get inside the house. When inside, we quietly looked around and this time I was able to have a gun of my own.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained quietly.

"At least you have your freedom." I said bitterly, thinking back to when we were getting the bottle off our hands.

"Are you still harping on about that?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but when someone says it's worse than death being attached to you, it hurts." I snarked.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Sam interjected, "We have a job to do."

The investigators eventually showed up with their cameras on and it was ridiculous. Especially when the spirit showed up. They were so scared but at the same time were only worried about their footage. As it turns out, their server crashed before the new legend could even make any impact on the spirit as well.

"Would you two just get out of here!" I shouted and ended up pushing them in the right direction to get out. They finally left and ran like hell which left us inside with the killer spirit.

I turned back around only to scream, duck, and roll away before the axe could split me in two. I scrambled to my feet and ran through the house only to bump into Dean. He held my arm tightly as we continued to run and eventually found Sam.

"How are we supposed to kill it?!" Sam shouted.

"Look. The spirit can't leave the house right?" Dean said and took out his lighter, "So what if we burn down the house?"

Dean threw his lighter into the room and we all ran from the house and down behind the trees that we always hid behind. We looked back at the burning house to see the spirit standing in the doorway before wisping away in a cloud of black smoke.

"Burning down the house. That's your bright idea?" Sam asks.

"Well it can't leave the house."

"What if the legend changes so it can leave the house?" Sam said frantically.

Dean shrugged, "Then I guess we come back."

Burning down the house seemed like a pretty good idea actually. I looked back at the house and sighed before turning and walking away. The boys followed after and when we reached the car I collapsed in the back seat. I didn't know where we were going next and I didn't care, I knew it would be an adventure and I couldn't wait.

"Hey boys!" I called from the back seat.

"Yeah?" Dean answered as Sam looked back at me.

"I'm really glad I met you guys." I smiled and leaned my head against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So there is no rhyme or reason to where you go? You look in the paper for weird happenings or get coordinates from your dad and you just go?"

"Exactly, wherever the hunt takes us." Dean replied as he drove along the interstate.

"Okay. So where are the coordinates taking us to this time?" I asked as I leaned forward from the back seat.

"Fitchburg, Wisconsin." Sam replied.

I froze at the name of the small town. Maybe I heard wrong, "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Where are we going?"

"Fitchburg, Wisconsin." Dean replied, "That's where the coordinates pinpoint."

"Maybe the coordinates are wrong." I said quickly.

"We've been following coordinates since we were kids. I'm pretty sure they're right." Dean laughed but it died when he looked through the rear-view mirror at me.

I was staring straight ahead at nothing and my eyes were glazed over. Dean nudged Sam to look back at me and they shared a look, both seemingly worried.

"Is there something about Fitchburg we should know?" Sam asked.

I shook myself out my dazed state and looked worriedly out the window, "No, nothing. Maybe you guys can just leave me in the next town and pick my up when you're done though." I said as I thought back to my last voicemail from my douche bag of an ex-boyfriend.

He's been leaving me many and they would alternate between various versions of 'I miss you, please come home' and 'If I ever see you again you're going to wish you never ran away in the first place'. Out of the two, I believe the latter is the most likely scenario.

"We're not going to leave you in some random town unless you tell us why first." Dean said, glancing at me, once again, in the rear-view mirror.

"Fitchburg is the town I ran away from." I said quietly, "I'm afraid at what's going to happen if I go back."

Sam looked back at me, "I think it's about time you told us your story. How did you end up in Chicago?"

"I'm an only child did you know that?" I said, "So when my parents died at sixteen I got everything. It was in their will that if they were to ever die, I must be granted full emancipation. That way the system would never get me. So I got to stay in my home, finish high school and live my life comfortably. They had amazing life insurance so I never had to worry about a thing."

"Sounds like the perfect life." Dean said.

"It wasn't. I didn't have my parents and I missed them. I had many friends but I was still lonely. And then I met _him _when I was eighteen." I said darkly, "He was twenty-five and just started his internship at the hospital. One of the youngest to get it too. I fell during gym class and when I got to the hospital he was there to help. It was just a sprain so he was allowed to treat it. He asked me out that day and it progressed from there."

I smiled slightly as I remembered the beginning, "The beginning was great. He was charming and suave. Knew how to sweep a girl of her feet. I fell hard and fast. Not surprising considering how lonely I a – was." I caught myself quickly, "We moved in together after six months. Eight months was when things started going down hill. It was the first time he ever hit me."

"He what?!" Dean shouted.

I ignored Dean and continued my story, "I should have left right then and there but he told me it was an accident and that it would never happen again. I believed him."

"Well that was stupid." Dean muttered and Sam hit his arm, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"She's trying to tell her story. Be a little more sensitive would you?" Sam snapped and motioned for me to continue.

"I started seeing less and less of my friends after that. I didn't realise that he was totally isolating me from the rest of world until it was too late. Everyone had moved on with their lives and I was stuck at a stand still. The violence started more often after that. He told me he didn't want to do it but I deserved it. He said once I started cooperating the way he wanted me to, he would stop punishing me. I always managed to do something wrong though."

"He's the one who's wrong." Sam said.

I nodded, "It took my awhile but I eventually figured that one out. While he was working the nightshift at the hospital one night, I packed what I could, took what money I had left over – which wasn't a lot because he made me sign over to a joint account – and left Fitchburg behind."

"Why Chicago?" Dean asked.

"It was the first city that popped into my head and I had always wanted to see the Windy City." I said, "Best decision I ever made since my parents died."

They finally knew it. They knew most of my story (aside from a rather small detail that I deemed unnecessary) and there was no going back now. I think they sensed I didn't want to talk more on the matter and changed the subject. They really were a pair of great guys – well, one all the time and the other when he wants to be.

We arrived in Fitchberg at around 3:30pm. I stayed in the car while Dean and Sam asked the locals what was going on around here. It was weird, I never expected Fitchberg to be the centre of any supernatural activity. Sam eventually came back to the car and leaned against it while waiting for Dean, the windows were down in the car.

"I talked to everyone, nothing seems to be going on in this town at all." Dean said as he came back to the car and leaned down to look at me, "Was there anything suspicious when you were here?"

"Not that I know of." I said quietly, "But like I said, I was pretty isolated from the world."

"Right." Dean replied and stood back up.

"Dean…What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Ten after four. Why?" Dean asked.

Sam pointed at the park, "What's wrong with this picture?"

The three of us continued to look at the park and I found it strange as well. There was no one there.

"Schools out." Dean said.

"So where is everybody?" Sam asked.

"No idea but I'm going over to talk to that mother." Dean said and walked over, coffee in hand.

He was only over there for about five minutes before coming back. He had a look of concentration on his face. He had definitely come across something suspicious. He made eye contact with me briefly and I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Let's get a motel room and I'll tell you what we have to do next." Dean said and got into the car. Sam followed suite and we drove to the first Inn we saw.

Once inside the room, I sat on one of the beds and opened my satchel to get my cell phone out. I had another voicemail. I couldn't listen to it yet because Dean and Sam were still here but I would listen to it the first chance I get. I looked up as Dean opened his duffle and took out a suit.

"We need to go to the hospital." Dean said and glanced at me.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"The park is empty because the kids keep getting sick and sent to the hospital. If that doesn't scream that something is wrong, I don't know what does."

"I can't go to the hospital." I said, standing up.

Dean looked at me, "I know, that's why you're going to stay here." He said and walked into the bathroom to change.

Sam was next and as Sam was getting ready, Dean took out his pistol and pulled the chamber before handing it to me. I looked down at it with shock before meeting his intense gaze.

"If someone tries to break into this room, shoot first, ask questions later." He said seriously.

"Dean…I don't know if I can do that." I whispered, looking back down at the gun again.

"You said he's a doctor right?" I nodded, "Then unfortunately he's mostly like smart. If he finds out you're here. He'll come. Use the gun as a first resort. Not a last."

"Okay." I said quietly, putting the gun beside me and clutching my hands together in attempt to stop their shaking.

Dean kneeled down in front of me, "Nothing is going to happen to you alright?" He tried to reassure me and it somewhat worked so I nodded.

Sam eventually came out of the washroom, ready to leave and looked at me. He saw the pistol beside me and shot a look to Dean. They seemed to have a silent conversation in their minds before Sam nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit and we'll have food." Sam smiled at me, "Any favourites? You know, since this is your home town?"

"Maurices." I said, "They have the best pesto fettuccini and cherry cheesecake."

Dean smiled, "Alright then. We'll see what we can do."

They left and I looked around the room. Another with only two beds but I suppose that's the norm. I laid down on the bed I was on and flipped my phone open to call my voicemail. I hovered over the buttons before slowly typing in my passcode and sighed before putting the phone to my ear. Might as well get this over with.

"Look you worthless bitch. It's been weeks. If you know what's good for you, you'll find your way back. You have nothing and you have no one and you'll die out there. You know I'm your best bet so get your ass back here. You know no one else will want you."

I shuddered at the anger in his voice and deleted the message. I ignored the familiar words that he always used to say to me. _You have nothing. You have no one. No one else will want you_. The words stung but I kept up my mantra that they weren't true. _I'm my own person. I can survive on my own. I'm not worthless_.

I curled up on the bed and kept repeating that mantra to myself until I fell asleep. There were no dreams just blissful nothingness behind my eyes. I didn't wake up either until I heard the doorknob to the room start to jiggle. I must have been hyperaware of my surroundings to be able to hear the quiet jiggle of metal because I sat up fast. I grabbed the gun and I held it tightly in my hands as I aimed it at the door. He was coming for me.

Or I thought he was until the door finally opened and Dean and Sam walked into the room. They both moved out of my line of fire quickly and calmed down when they realised I wasn't going to shoot. To be honest though, even if it wasn't them I don't think I could have pulled the trigger. My hands were shaking like crazy.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean cautiously came over and took the gun out of my hands. Sam, deeming it safe, walked over to the small table and set the take out containers down on.

"I didn't fire." I said quietly.

"Good thing too, or you would have killed us both." Dean said, setting the pistol down on the night stand.

"No, I mean. I couldn't fire." I tried to explain and looked up at him as he came back to stand in front of me, "You told me to shoot first, ask questions later. I couldn't bring myself to actually do it though. If it was him he would have got me. He would have-"

Dean put his hands on my shoulder to calm my sudden panic attack and it somewhat worked. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and refocused my eyes on his. How could he possibly have this affect on me after only a few weeks of knowing each other?

"Listen to me okay?" Dean said slowly, "He wouldn't have gotten to you. We wouldn't have let that happen." I nodded and when he saw that I was calm he asked, "You good now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and stood from the bed.

"Good!" Sam cut in and held up a foil container, "Because we brought food."

I smiled and walked over, admiring my favourite meal from my favourite restaurant. I thanked them both and we all ate in peace, with light conversation. It wasn't until we were done eating that the conversation turned to the current case.

"So what did you both find out today on your investigation?" I asked them, distracting myself from my phone that just started lighting up, signalling an incoming call. Luckily I keep it on silent.

"The children in town are coming down with serious illnesses over night and it hospitalizes them." Dean said.

Sam tacked on to that by saying, "It goes through families though. If one child in the family gets sick, the next night it's the other child. We found a hand print burned into the window sill of one of the children's rooms today too."

I raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It's a tell tale sign of Striga – a type of witch." Dean replied as he got up and went to the old coffee maker the room had.

"So a witch is making the children sick?" I asked as I got up to help Dean look through all the books we had with us, to see if we could find anything on it and how to destroy it.

"Essentially…yes." Dean said.

"Hold on. I've never even heard of this before." Sam said as he opened up his laptop and tried to research it.

"Then how do you know it exists?" I asked as I flipped through one of the books to try and find information on a Striga. I was leaning against a wall.

"Because my dad told me." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders, while going through another book.

"Told you but not Sam." I asked, looking up at him from my book.

He nodded, "That's right."

"Weird." I said and looked back down at the pages I was flipping through.

We all were researching in silence trying to figure out what exactly it is we were dealing with here but out of the corner of my eye I could see my phone light up again. That was the fourth time. He's never called me that much in a row before and it was worrisome. Turns out, I wasn't the only one who noticed though because when I looked over Dean was eyeing me while making a couple quick glances to my phone.

I shrugged at him but it probably looked more like a twitch because of my nervousness and I went back to reading. A couple minutes later however, my phone started lighting up again. I tried my best to ignore it but I guess Dean was getting annoyed with how fidgety it was making me.

"Someone must be really desperate to reach you." Dean said as he walked over to the bed and picked up my phone, "Come to think of it, I never see you answer it."

I dropped my book and went to take my phone back but Dean pulled it away from me, "That's because it's not important."

"Sure it is." Dean said and looked at the phone, "Six missed calls. Three voicemails. Who could it be?"

"Who do you think it is?" I snapped and finally snatched my phone away from him, "I don't have any friends or family remember?"

"Ah…" Dean said, "So it's the ex. He seems pretty desperate to get a hold of you all of a sudden. Does he know you're here?"

I looked down at my phone, "I don't think so. At least I hope not…The calls and voicemails aren't anything new." I explained.

Sam looked up from his laptop, "What do you mean they're nothing new?"

"Over the passed couple weeks I've been getting phone calls everyday. On a good day I only end up with one or two voicemails. On a bad day I've had as many as six."

Sam's look turned worried, "That's bordering on stalking and harassment Aria. Why haven't you reported him?"

"No one is going to believe me over him. He's a doctor." I shrugged, "Let's not talk about this anymore. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

Just like that, the matter was dropped. I put my phone in my bag so it wouldn't distract us anymore and we all continued our research. Dean was fixing up his second cup of coffee when Sam finally found something on the computer.

"You were right Dean. It was hard to find but you were right. Striga's are a type of witch. They're Albanian but most legends date back to ancient Rome. They feed off of Spiritus Vitae." Sam explained.

Dean leaned against the tall counter of the small kitchenette area, "Spirit what?" He asked confused.

"Vitae. It's Latin and translates to breath of life. Like a life force or essence." Sam said.

"Didn't the doctors say the kids bodies were worn out?" Dean asked as he wrote down some notes from what Sam was saying.

"It's a thought. Anyway. Striga's can feed off anyone but they prefer…"

"Children." I put in, "Which makes sense. Children are so full of life and buzzing with energy. They're strong and resilient."

"That's right and get this. Striga's are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man." Sam finished reading.

My mouth dropped open, "So what? They're invincible? They can't be killed?"

Dean dropped his pen and walked over to his duffle, "They can be killed, because that bit of information isn't right."

"What?" Sam asked, disbelievingly.

"If you catch her while she's feeding, she's vulnerable and can be killed by consecrated rot iron." Dean explained, grabbing a book from the bag and going back over to the counter.

I laid my book on the counter and looked at him, just as Sam did, "How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Dad told me. I remember." Dean said. He said it as if it was no big deal and after the few weeks I've spent with him, usually means he's trying to down play it.

I looked to Dean who seemed bothered by this tidbit of information and decided to stay out of it. I walked over to my duffle and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom for a shower.

As I was taking off my clothes I realised I had the opportunity to get more of my stuff from the house. As long as I went while he was at work, I should be able to get in and out of the house with no trouble. As I showered I wondered how I could go about it but then remembered Dean and Sam were pretending to be doctors.

I finished my shower quickly, got dressed and went to speak to them only to realise that they had left. I rolled my eyes as I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. They most likely got a lead and went to pursue it. Why do they always have to do it at night though? They need their sleep too.

I didn't realise I feel asleep on the bed until I woke up to Sam laughing right outside the door. Something funny must have happened while they were out and it looks like they were out all night, if the sun coming through the windows were anything to go by. I stood up and opened the door only to squint in confusion when no one was there. I leaned out the door and looked around and saw Dean and Sam walking over to a boy sitting on a bench.

I grabbed my jacket and followed them over to the little boy. Dean had just knelt down and asked the boy what was wrong when I arrived.

"My brother is sick. He has pneumonia and is in the hospital." The boy responded, "I should have mentioned the window wasn't latched. He wouldn't have got pneumonia if the window was latched."

Dean looked to the side and then back at the boy, "Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault."

"But it's my job to look after him." He said.

Who I presumed to be the mother of the boy came out of the Inn with a pillow and rather large teddy bear in hand. She spoke to her son, giving him instructions on what to do while she stayed at the hospital with her youngest son Asher. The boy, Michael, tried to beg for him to go with her but she wouldn't have it.

Dean being the part time gentleman that he is, told the mother that he would drive her to the hospital. No one should be driving in the state she's in, she wouldn't be focused on driving. She finally gave into Dean when he insisted and handed her keys over to him.

Dean walked up to Sam and I, "I want to kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?" and was about to walk around the vehicle and get in but I called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face me as I walked passed Sam and up to him.

"While you're at the hospital, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" I asked.

He looked down at the keys and then up to me, "What is it?"

"Ask for Dr. Travis' schedule for the next 48 hours. He's usually in Emerg but sometimes covers in paediatrics. I need to know when he's working so I can go to the house when he's not there."

"Anything else?" He asked.

I nodded, "Find out who's doing this to the children as soon as possible. I want to help kill it."

His lips twitched up into a half smirk, "You got it."

We watched him drive off before I turned to Sam and Michael with a soft smile on my face, "Hey Michael, how about I make you some breakfast. You'll feel a little better when you have a full stomach."

"Are you a good cook?" Michael asked.

"I've had a lot of practice. I'm sure I can make you anything you want." I said confidently.

"Pancakes?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed with a clap of my hands, "How about you go inside take out a mixing bowl and frying pan. I'll do the rest when I come in." He nodded and went back inside, allowing me to give my full attention to Sam.

"We need to figure out who this Striga is and fast." Sam said.

"Agreed." I crossed my arms.

He looked at the closed door Michael went into and then back to me, "I'm going to head to the library to look up some old records. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll keep the kid company for a bit, get his mind off things. Let me know what you find out."

So I stuck around and made Michael breakfast and later I made him a grilled cheese for lunch. I heard the Impala roll into the parking lot around two but since I was in the middle of playing checkers with Michael, I stayed put. He was a very smart kid. He was wiser than what children his age usually are but that's probably because he became the man of the house at a young age.

We were just about to start another game of checkers when Dean and Sam came into the front asking to speak to Michael. We all gathered around the front desk and I was shocked when Dean didn't beat around a bush and just came right out and asked Michael to be bate so they could kill the Striga. You can't just say that to a kid and expect him to just comply; the kid probably thought we were all crazy now.

"You're crazy!" Oh, I was right, "Just go away or I'm calling the cops." Michael finished, pushing me from behind the counter and picking up the phone receiver.

Dean still tried to reason with him though, "Just hold on a moment okay, you have to believe me. This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. Now I've seen it and I know what it looks like because it attacked my brother once too."

Michael calmed down and hesitantly hung up the phone, "This thing…is it like…does it have this long black robe?"

Dean nodded, "You saw it last night didn't you?"

"I thought I was having a nightmare." Michael said quietly.

Dean looked off to the side and happened to make eye contact with me before looking back at Michael, "I would give anything not to have to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real."

"So why are you telling me?" Michael asked confused.

"Because we need your help." Dean explained, "We can kill it. My brother and I…" at my cough Dean rolled his eyes, "And Aria now too I guess…it's what we do. But we can't do it without you."

That was the moment Michael became even more scared, "What? No." He shook his head and took a small step away from the three of us.

"Michael, listen. This thing hurt Asher and it's going to keep hurting kids unless we stop it. Do you understand me?" Dean said firmly.

In the end, Michael still denied Deans request and the three of us were back in the motel room figuring out what we were going to do next. Dean was pacing and Sam was sitting on the bed. I was leaning against the wall near the door.

"Well that went crappy." Dean sighed.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked, "I know about this stuff and I still think you sounded like a lunatic asking Michael to do that."

"Not to mention, you can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid." Sam said, shaking his head.

Just then there was a knock at the door and stood from my leaning position beside it. I looked to the boys before turning the knob and pulling it open. Michael was standing on the other side and although he still looked scared, he looked determined as well, which was a far cry from his earlier state of mind.

Dean came up beside me and couldn't even get a word out before Michael spoke, "If you kill it, will Asher get better?"

Dean looked back at Sam before moving his eyes to me and back at Michael, "Honestly? We don't know."

Michael nodded, "You said you're a big brother. Would you take care of your little brother? Do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would." Dean replied quietly.

"Me too." Michael said and his resolve seemed to visibly strengthen, "I'll help."

I smiled as I leaned my head against the door as Dean looked almost proudly at Michael. As an only child I never understood the bond of siblings but I liked to think that if I had a sister or brother, I would do anything for them as well. Dean told Michael to go get ready for bed and that we would be there soon.

We got the equipment that we needed and went to set it up in Michael's room. Sam was making sure the connection to the laptop worked while Dean and I were setting up the night vision camera on the bookshelf. When it was hooked up, I left the positioning up to Dean and went to tuck Michael in. He jumped into the bed and I pulled the covers up around him, making sure he was comfortable.

"What do I do?" Michael asked once the camera was in position.

Dean came over to him and sat on the bed to help calm the boys' nerves. I was on the other side of the bed making sure the blankets were straight. I knew they wouldn't stay like that but it was a nervous habit of my own.

"You stay right here in bed. Under the covers." I said as I pulled the covers a little further up to cover him more.

"And if it shows up?" Michael asked, turning his gaze from me to Dean.

"We'll be right in the next room. We're going to come in with guns." Dean warned him, "When we do I want you to roll off this bed and crawl under it."

"What if you shoot me?" Michael asked.

"We won't." Dean reassured, "We're a good shot."

Michael gave me a nervous look but spoke to Dean, "Even her?"

"Uh…I'm working on it." I said slowly and realised I should have let Dean answer because Michaels eyes widened at my answer.

"She wont be shooting anywhere near you, so don't even worry." Dean reassured him again and sent me a small glare, "We're not going to fire until you're clear. Ever hear a gun shot before?"

"Like in the movies?"

Dean shook his head slightly, "It's going to be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears and do not come out until we say so. Do you understand?"

Dean gave Michael one last chance to back out but Michael's mind was set. He wanted to help. He wanted to make sure that what made his brother sick wasn't going to come back. It amazed me how brave some kids could be.

We walked into the living room and sat down, watching what was going on in Michaels room. We could see everything perfectly and all we had to do was wait. It was a long wait too and I could barely keep my eyes open but I fought it. I wanted to be part of the reason this thing went down.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Three." Sam replied after checking his watch and putting the listening device back to his ear, "Are you sure iron rounds are going to work?"

"Consecrated iron rounds and yeah. It's what dad used last time."

"If he used it last time, then how is this thing still alive?" I asked, puzzled at the logic in that statement.

"Because he didn't shoot it while it was feeding." Dean said, not taking his eyes off the screen for one second.

"Hey Dean. I'm sorry." Sam said quietly, "I've always given you a lot of crap for following dads orders but I know why you do it."

Dean glanced at Sam and then shook his head, "Oh God, kill me now."

I smirked a bit and nudged him with my shoulder, "A little heart to heart with your brother isn't going to kill you, you know."

As I nudged him, I caught a whiff of his distinct smell and nearly melted. He did smell really good and I bet that smell is not only from him but attached to his leather jacket too. Seriously, I shouldn't be reacting this way to a guy I just met, especially after what happened the last time I got all giggly over a guy.

"It just might." He rolled his eyes but stopped and leaned forward when he noticed something on the screen, "Look at that."

There was a shadowy hand lifting up the window and we all got our guns out, ready to strike at the best time. We waited patiently for the dark figure to come into the room and start feeding before rushed to the door and banged it open. Dean shouted for Michael to get down and once he was, we all started firing at the Striga, which eventually crumpled to the ground.

We all kept our guns up as Dean slowly went to see if we did the job. The thing wasn't moving so Dean began to lower his gun as he looked over at us. Before he could speak though, the Striga was up and whipped Dean against the wall.

I ran over to Dean to see if he was okay but the Striga ended up getting to Sam and started sucking the life out of him. Completely forgetting about my gun which I dropped beside Dean when I bent down, I ran for the Striga to try and knock him off of Sam. It must have expected that though because its hand shot out, he grabbed me and threw me against the book shelf. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in our motel room with a splitting headache.

I sat up with my hand to my head and looked to the door as Dean came in, picking up the last duffle bag, mine. It's really disorienting waking up and knowing you've missed something vital. He came over and sat down beside me when he noticed I was awake.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he gently touched the side of my head, causing me to wince.

"Like I got thrown into a wall by a crazy ass supernatural being." I said sarcastically as I touched my own head and winced.

He chuckled a little, "It was a bookshelf actually and you have quite the bump. No blood though which is a good sign."

I smiled, "Unlike you…I vaguely remember seeing blood on the side of your head." I said as I looked toward his temple.

He shrugged, "Ah, it's cleaned up, besides, I've had worse."

"And I'm sure there will be worse." I said as I let him pull me up off the bed, "Are we headed out?" I asked, gesturing to the duffle he set on the floor when he sat down beside me.

He picked it up, "That we are. There is plenty more out there to hunt. Besides, we have a stop to make before we leave this town behind us for good."

"And where's that?" I asked as I put on my boots and picked up my satchel.

"Your old house. My sources tell me that Doctor Good-for-nothing is currently at work."

So we left the motel and I gave Dean the directions to my old house. Once we got there, they were about to get out of the car and come in with me but I told them to stay. This was something I had to do on my own. They seemed iffy on letting me go alone but I told them there was no danger as long _he_ was at work. I even reassured them by telling them I would leave the front door open.

As I walked to the front door, I got the keys out of my satchel and unlocked it. It's funny, I always felt like I was in a prison when I lived in this house but now, as I entered, I felt free. This wasn't my home anymore and it was liberating.

I went to my room and took the suitcase out of the closet and set it on the bed. I went through all my drawers and packed all the clothes I thought were appropriate for my new life. That meant I by passed the dresses and high heels. I went for my last four pairs of skinny jeans, my three pairs of yoga pants, and all my t-shirts instead. Of all my shoes, that were mostly gifts from him but that I never really got to wear, I took my running shoes and my extra pair of combats.

I planned on leaving everything else behind but when I came out of the bathroom with my shampoo and straightener, I walked passed my mothers jewellery box. It was a small one and it played a song when it was opened and as antique looking and lovely as it was, it was what was inside that I wanted the most. I opened the bottom drawer and took my parents wedding rings out. I could never leave those behind so I found a piece of twine string and threaded it through the rings before tying it in a knot behind my neck.

I walked slowly through the house as I walked to the front door. I just wanted to take one last look at my childhood home before I left it forever. The passed four years may have been hell for me but before that and before my parents died there was happiness and I owed it to them and myself to remember that.

I left my suitcase by the front door and walked over to the mantel, picking up a four by six picture of my parents and nearly cried at the feelings that over whelmed me. I quickly took it out of the frame, folded it and put it in my pocket. As I set the frame back down, I frowned when I noticed the picture beside it. It was of me and the bastard. At a quick glance we looked happy but if anyone were to look closer they would see the strained muscles of my forced smile and the evil twinkle in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at it and then with as much force as I could muster I chucked the glass picture frame at the wall. I felt a little better after that and just wanted to keep going so without a second thought I went to the garage and grabbed one of his sluggers and went to town. I smashed the glass end tables, the coffee table, and all the picture frames I could see that held fake happiness. I picked up vases and threw them at the wall and when everything breakable was shattered I turned to the sixty inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall. I lifted the bat and gripped it tightly and was just about to slam right into it when a chilling voice was heard from behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I slowly turned as I lowered my bat and whispered the devils name, "Vince."

I looked passed him to see he shut the door that I deliberately left open. This was not good. I hadn't seen him in weeks and ignored all his calls so I was overdue for a sound beating from him. This meant the altercation would end in either of two ways – my reluctant submission or my death. I'm thinking the latter because I don't want to go back to what I was.

"Babe, it's been so long since I've seen you. I missed you so much." He said as he took a step toward me.

I held the bat out in front of me and stepped behind the couch so it was between us, "Don't come any closer to me."

He looked at the suitcase by the front door and smiled, "You know, if you wanted to go somewhere, all you had to do was ask. I would have taken you anywhere you want to go." He said, trying to sound charming as he took more steps closer, "In fact, how about we do just that? How about Hawaii?"

I shook my head as I gripped the bat so hard my knuckles turned white, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Of course not, not until you clean this up of course." He tsked, "What a mess you made for yourself."

He jumped at me and I squeaked, running behind the other couch which was closest to the front door. I turned to face him again only to see he was super close so I did the first thing that came to mind, I swung the bat at him. He caught it though and threw it aside. I ran for the door and just managed to get it a crack open before Vince grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me backwards.

I screamed and kicked with all my might but it was no use. He was stronger than me. He threw me on the couch and punched me in the face, his college-pride ring cutting me near the eye. I tried to beg for him to stop but he went to punch me again. This one would have for sure knocked me out or broken my nose if it wasn't for Sam and Dean barging in through the front door.

Dean immediately went on the offence and pulled Vince off me before beating the crap out of him. Sam came over to me to see if I was alright and I quickly told him I was fine and to help Dean, who was just body checked into the wall. Sam went to defend his brother and together they knocked Vince out, leaving him in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by all the glass that I had broken earlier.

Deciding to finish what I was going to do before Vince came home I picked up the bat and swung it as hard as I could at the TV, putting the bat right through it. I left it sticking out from the TV as I walked to the front door with the Winchester brothers.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I asked as I picked up my satchel.

"You said you'd leave the door open." Sam said as he opened the front door for us to leave.

"Wait." A tired, groaning voice said from behind us and the three of us turned to see Vince struggle to his knees, "Aria, if you walk out that door now. I will make you regret it."

Feeling empowered by coming back here, getting closure, and having Dean and Sam by my side I reached into my satchel to get my phone, "You can try Vince, but you'll never be able to find me."

I flipped the phone open and broke it in half before dropping it at my feet. I took the handle to my suitcase and rolled it behind me as I walked with Sam and Dean to the impala. Dean popped the trunk and placed my suitcase inside. Sam got into the passenger seat and I was just about to open the back door to get in before Dean stopped me.

"It looks like it hurts." He said, gesturing toward the cut near my eye.

I smiled, "Ah, its fine. Besides, I've had worse." I said, using the same nonchalant tone that he used earlier.

"And there maybe worse to come. You think you're ready for it?" Dean asked.

I smirked as I opened the backdoor to the car, "I think I can handle it." I winked and got in, letting him close the door behind me with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting beside Sam in a bar in Upstate New York. Sam was trying to figure something out while I was helplessly watching Dean flirt with a couple girls across the bar. For someone so socially inept it was so easy for him to just start chatting up girls. I'm positive he has her number already.

"Careful, your green is showing." Sam said from beside me without even looking up from his papers.

"My green is not showing." I scoffed at him and picked up the paper to prove my point but I threw it back down on the table just as instantly and turned to Sam, "Is he always like this?"

Sam flicked his eyes to me before nodding and going back to his notes, "Pretty much. Dean may have two brains but he really only thinks with one."

"Right and I wonder which one that might be." I said sarcastically.

"Hold on a second." Sam said as he lifted up the paper, reading the headline.

Sam tried to catch Deans attention but Dean kept ignoring the flailing that Sam was doing. So being the generous person that I am I volunteered to go drag his ass over here to listen to what Sam had to say. So I got up from my seat and marched over to the trio and smiled.

"Hey Dean, Sam really needs to talk to you about something." I said, deflating a little as I measured myself to the brunette I stood next too. I planned on saying something snarky and that possibly lead to the implication that he was taken but I lost my nerve.

"Can't it wait?" Dean asked with a roll of his eyes.

I saw the brunette give me this judgy look and tried to ignore how self-conscious it made me feel, "No, it can't."

"Alright." He said and turned to the brunette, "I'll be right back."

We walked back over to Sam who immediately started speaking, "Okay, I think I got something."

"Yeah me too. I'm thinking, you know, we take a short leave. Just, you know." He said as he kept glancing back.

"So what are we today? Indie Rock Stars? Army Rangers?" Sam asked with a shake of his head.

"Reality TV scouts, looking for people with special skills." Dean chuckled as he took a swig of his beer, "It's not to far off. Besides, she's got a friend and I can hook you up. What do you think?"

"Uh hello? I'm here to you know?" I said, trying to bring him back down to earth.

"Well, I can see if they have another friend but I didn't think you swung that way." Dean said, drinking more of his beer to hide his smirk.

"Right. You enjoy yourselves." I said and turned to Sam, "You can fill me in later right? I don't want to listen to tweedle-dum blabber on."

"Yeah of course."

I smiled at him, glared at Dean and then left to find my own fun. I went over to the pool table to watch the game that was going on between a couple of guys. They were decent, not as good as Dean though. He could clean these people out. I myself have never played but there is a first for everything right? So when the game finished I stepped up.

"Do you mind if I have a go?" I asked the guy who won.

"Sure beautiful. Ever play before?" He asked.

"No." I said, "I never really got out much until recently."

"Then I'll try and go easy on you." He winked.

This guy had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Attractive but not Dean attractive. Still though, he would be a good distraction. Besides, I have to put myself out there more right?

So for the next hour he showed me how to play pool. He taught me the rules and after the tenth failed attempt at shooting, he showed me how to hold the pool cue. He put his arms around me and we both leaned down. He breathed softly in my ear as he whispered how to aim. He pulled my arm back and shot and I actually sunk a ball. It ended up being the eight ball but I still sunk it right.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and turned around to give the guy, Jake, a high five at my success.

Instead of a high five though, he went right in for a kiss and I immediately pulled back staring at him surprised. Vince was my first and only everything so I wasn't exactly experienced in this type of thing. However, if I wanted to move on with my life I had to jump back in didn't I? I was just about to kiss him when he stepped away with a scowl on his face. Maybe I waited to long to kiss him.

"You can't just lead a guy on and then leave them dry like that."

"Uh, sorry." I said, "I didn't know I was leading you on."

"Yeah sure." He muttered and put his pool cue away, "I'm just going to go."

I shook my head, "No, you don't have too. I'll go." I said and put my cue away as well, "I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on. I really wasn't. I'm just new to all this."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and looked me up and down, "You…new? I find that hard to believe. You're class A hot."

I blushed as I looked down at my attire. Skinny jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, jean jacket, combat boots, "Yeah, like this screams hot." I said and looked up at him.

"Hey, it may not be revealing hot but you look bad ass and that is way more hot than showing too much skin. I'm the kind of guy that likes a little being left to the imagination." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

He put his hand on my back as he led me to the bar and we found an empty space a couple spots down from Dean. Jake was the one with his back to Dean so I could see him clearly and he was giving me the oddest look. One of those 'what the heck are you doing' looks. I just ignored him and turned my eyes to Jake.

"Have you had a shot before?" Jake asked as he asked the bartender for two shots of tequila.

"No. I haven't had anything stronger than beer before. I wasn't allowed." I said as the shot was put in front of me with a lemon squeeze on top, "So what do I do?"

"Okay, first you lick your hand like this and pour some salt on it." He explained and then demonstrated but his demonstration was so exaggerated I couldn't help but laugh.

"So I lick." I licked my hand, "I pour salt." I put the salt on and then held up my hand, "Now what?"

"Okay, now here's what you're going to do. You're going to lick the salt off your hand and then as quickly as possible take the shot and suck on the lemon."

"Okay. Just one question…why do I need the salt and lemon?" I asked.

He laughed and gestured to the shot, "You'll figure that one out when you take it. You ready?"

We picked up the shot at the same time and cheersed. I licked my hand, took the shot and the moment the liquid hit my tongue I almost spit it out but managed to swallow it anyway. It was the most disgusting thing ever and I couldn't help but wave my hands in front of my face to try and calm the bitter taste.

"No, no, you need the lemon." Jake said and handed me the lemon.

I immediately stuck it in my mouth and sucked on it and it made the tequila flavour die down, "Oh man that was horrible!" I giggled.

"And that's why you need the salt and the lemon." Jake said.

"I will not ask questions, I'll just take your word for it next time."

"So there will be a next time?" He asked as he leaned a little closer.

I shrugged, "I don't think I'll be in town for that long but if you see me again, sure."

"Well how about another one now then?" He said and signalled the bartender.

That is how the next hour went. We had about five more shots of tequila and a couple beers. I really didn't remember the conversations that we had after the third shot but I knew I had fun. I knew that because I vaguely remember Sam intervening and carrying me out to the car. It would also explain the horrible hangover I had that present moment. I was jolted awake by Sam leaning in through the window and honking the horn before getting in.

"Come on now. That is so not funny." Dean asked, also being jolted awake.

"This sucks, why do people do this to themselves?" I muttered, throwing my jacket over my face to block the sun since I didn't have sunglasses.

"It's called having fun sweetheart." Dean said.

"Give me a break. This is not fun." I said and pulled my jacket off my face to glare at Sam who was still laughing, "Would you please shut up?"

"I'm sorry. I just think this whole scenario is funny." Sam said and then looked back at me, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Uh…Jack?" I said then sat up, "No, it was Jake. His name was Jake."

"Sure about that?" Dean asked.

"You two were getting pretty cozy last night. I practically had to peel you off of him." Sam said, "He nearly punched me in face for cock blocking him too."

I squinted my eyes in confusion, "What's cock blocking?"

"He wanted to sleep with you and Sam wouldn't let him." Dean explained. I think his eyes were still closed but I couldn't really tell because of his sunglasses.

"Oh please. I wasn't going to sleep with him." I said, "Not by choice anyway. I just wanted to kiss him."

"Well don't worry your pretty little head. You fulfilled your wish."

My eyes popped open at that and I groaned, "I did kiss him? And I don't remember? How am I supposed to know if I'm any good?"

"Well, if it's any consolation. He seemed pretty into it." Dean said bitterly and then looked at Sam, changing the subject, "Now tell us what you found out."

"I just swept the Telescas with EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were...well...out…" Sam stumbled out.

"Good times." Dean smirked.

I sat up in my seat again, "You were out?"

"Well sweetheart, you may not have been looking to score but I certainly was."

"Uh…right…" I said quietly and leaned back in my seat again.

If I had looked up I would have seen Sams pitying glance through the rear-view mirror.

"Anyway," Sam started, "I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas."

"Okay. So if it's not the people and it's not the house. Then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something." Dean threw out there.

"The house is clean." Sam said again.

"We know. You said that."

"I mean it's empty. No furniture, no nothing."

"That doesn't make any sense. Where did all their stuff go?" I asked.

We ended up at an auction house where all the Telescas stuff seemed to be. It also just so happened to be where all the upperclassmen of upstate New York went to spend money they didn't need on useless crap. I'm not going to lie, I felt out of place in my usual casual attire and wondered if I should have taken a dress from my house after all. Dean and Sam didn't look to be feeling like I did though. In fact, Dean was helping himself to all the finger foods that were being taken around by waiters.

Just as he took a couple more a shoved them in his mouth, a man came up to the three of us, "Can I help you gentlemen?" He looked me up and down and it looked like a chore for him to tack on, "…and lady?"

Dean looked this man up and down too and then in his best posh voice, "I'd like some champagne please."

I giggled but sobered up quickly when Sam nudged me and said sharply to Dean, "He's not a waiter!"

Dean cocks a brow and takes another look at the man and gives me a look of disbelief. I just shrugged. Considering how we're dressed, he shouldn't really be judging the man but I do admit, he looks like a waiter in that penguin suit.

"I'm Sam Conners." Sam said and held out his hand but when the man just looked at him, he pointed to Dean and then me, "This is my brother Dean and his fiancée Aria. We're art dealers with Conners Limited. It's a family business."

I just about choked on that introduction and as it turns out, I wasn't the only one. However, Dean was able to cover it up quickly enough and reached for my hand, lacing our fingers.

"You…are…art dealers?" The man said and then gave us another once over, "And you're supposed to be engaged?"

I smiled and leaned on Deans shoulders as I lifted the makeshift necklace from shirt displaying the rings, "Yup! I keep these rings close until the day we get to wear them. They were my parents you see."

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now gentlemen this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." He introduced himself and eyed us suspiciously.

"We're there chuckles, you just have to take another look." Dean snarked making me dig my nails into his hand at his rudeness.

Dean shifted his hand until all my fingers were enclosed in his and he kicked me lightly in the leg. When he saw a waiter go by with champagne he swiped two glasses and handed one to me. I, however, was still recovering from my hangover and didn't even want to look at anything remotely related to alcohol at the moment. I looked around for the nearest barf bag worthy item and it just so happened to be an ice bucket so I ran over and used it.

I was embarrassed as I walked back over to Sam, Dean, and Daniel. Daniel looked at me as if I just defiled the Holy Grail, Sam dropped his head in his hand, and Dean just chuckled as he took a sip from his champagne glass. Dean looked back at Daniel, sniffed the champagne and then walked away, taking my hand to drag me along with him.

"That was so embarrassing."

"Get over it, you'll never see these people again." Dean said as he finished his champagne and placed it on an empty tray.

We walked around the auction and checked out several of the art pieces but Sam and Dean seemed to be drawn to the one of a creepy looking family. I wish I had their supernatural senses because then I could look at the painting like they were looking at it. To me it was nothing special, it didn't even compare to some of the paintings I've seen but Sam and Dean were looking at it with a more analytical aspect.

"One fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say?" We all looked to see a sleek, classy, extremely good looking young woman in a black dress coming down a spiral staircase.

The three of us stare at her as she turns her back while taking the final part of the stairs. We all looked for different reasons. My reason was I couldn't help compare my underdressed, unworthy self to her classy high society form. Sam turned back to look at the painting again and Dean, oogling, slaps Sam on the back and continues staring.

"Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did." Sam said, glancing back at the woman.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologise. I'm Sarah Blake." Clumsy? She didn't even stumble.

"I'm Sam. This is my…brother, Dean and his fiancée, Aria." Sam introduced once again and seems to be regretting it when he sees Dean stuffing his face with more food from the passing trays.

"Dean." Sarah says sweetly, "Can we get you some more mini-quiche?"

Dean was just about to say yes but I stomped on his foot and replied for him, "He's good. Thank you though."

"Get off my foot." Dean growled in my ear and then pulled back to glare at me.

"Then stop acting like an animal." I whispered back, glaring just as intensely.

Our faces were really close and the tension was building. I wanted to both hit him and kiss him with equal measure but stubbornly kept myself from doing either one. He had an intense look in his eyes as well and I wondered if he felt the same at that moment.

Apparently we missed part of the conversation because we tuned back in just as Daniel said "You're not on the guest list, I think it's time for you to leave." I don't even know when he got there.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean said in his posh voice, "Come on sweetheart. Let's go." Dean grabbed my hand and started walking away, Sam following behind us after sharing a long look with Sarah.

We arrived at the motel and as Dean took out his keys to unlock it he mocked Sam, "Grant Wood? Grandma Moses?"

"Art History course. It's good for meeting girls." Sam defended.

"It's like I don't even know you." Dean said as we entered the room.

The room looked like it came straight from the 1970's. It was definitely a retro disco fantasy room. It was even complete with a 'do not disturb' door hanger outlined with a silver John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. It wasn't my favourite decade but at least it was a place to sleep that wasn't the car.

We all dropped our bags on the floor near our prospective beds – Sam and Dean obviously getting the doubles and me getting the sofa.

"So what was…providence?" Dean asked.

"Prov-e-nance." Sam corrected, "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past."

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles…but Sarah…" Dean hinted and then smirked while he snapped his fingers at Sam.

Sam smirked as well, "Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin."

Dean laughed, "Not me. I'm engaged remember?"

"No no no, pick ups are your thing Dean." Sam protested.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my butt she was staring at."

I flopped down on the couch with a laugh, "Its true Sam. From the moment you opened your mouth, she only had eyes for you."

"So you agree with him? You want me to use her to get information?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" I muttered and looked off to the side.

"Sometimes you just have to take one for the team. Call her." Dean said.

Sam did call Sarah and set up a time to meet her tomorrow at a restaurant downtown. The rest of the night was uneventful up until about two in the morning. I woke up with a kink in my neck from the arm of the sofa and sat up rubbing it. I know I said I was happy with sleeping on the sofa instead of the streets and I am but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt sometimes.

I got up and went to the bathroom as I rubbed the soreness out of my neck. I took my time in there because I wanted to stall going back to that god forsaken sofa. It wouldn't be so bad if it was a foldout couch but we only ended up with one room that had one of those throughout the time I've been travelling with them. I exited the bathroom and slowly headed back over to the sofa. I was about to sit down when Dean called my name.

"Aria," He whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I replied just as lowly, "Why?"

Even though I couldn't see him through the darkness, I pictured him shrugging because it's just something like he would do, "You never get up in the middle of the night." He said.

"And how would you know? You usually sleep like the dead."

I heard his quiet chuckle, "Maybe that's just what I want you two to think?" I didn't respond and he must have caught on that I didn't buy that story because he continued, "Seriously though, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just a sore neck. Nothing I can't handle." I responded with a sigh as I walked over and sat on the bed so we weren't talking across the room anymore.

"I wondered how long you would be able to handle the sofa." He said and I felt him shift over to the far side of the bed, "Why don't you take half the bed."

I shook my head even though he probably couldn't see, "No it's fine, the sofa really isn't that bad."

"Aria." Dean said sternly which was so unlike him that I couldn't help but pay attention, "Just get in the bed."

I sighed and pulled the covers away, "Fine but you better remember in the morning that you insisted."

"What do you mean I insisted? You're practically jumping me." Dean said as I settled under the covers facing him.

"Ha! You wish!" And then covered my mouth at how loud that was and to stifle my giggles.

I opened my eyes when I felt I wasn't at risk of bursting into uncontrollable giggles and looked at Dean. It was still dark but it was a lot easier to see him through the darkness when I was this close to him. His green eyes are what really stood out in the darkness though. I know he knows he's good-looking but I don't think he knows it's his eyes that really draw people in. At least, it's what draws me in anyway.

I looked down toward his chest when I realised I was staring to long. He was wearing a t-shirt to bed tonight which I was kind of thankful for. Sometimes he opts to go shirtless and although I more than like the view I don't think I would have been able to take it, being this close to him and all.

"I've never slept with anyone other than Vince before." I said softly.

When he didn't say anything I thought it was because he was asleep so I took another glance at his eyes but they were still open. In fact they seemed a little wider than before and I was confused at first until I realised what I had just said.

"I mean I've never slept in the same bed with another person that wasn't him." I corrected quickly then thought, "Of course, that obviously implies that my previous statement is true too but you really didn't…need to know…that…" I finished off lamely.

I heard him chuckle softly again but didn't look up, not even when he spoke, "You really are a paradox you know that?" He started, "One minute you can seem totally confident in yourself but the next you're this completely innocent minded person living under a rock."

I frowned at that, taking it as an insult. Then again, is there really any other way to take that statement? At the same time though, he's right. I don't have much life experience and it really does show. I still resented the statement even if it was warranted.

"Maybe so but living in fear and being alone can do that to a person." I muttered.

"And now?" Dean asked quietly.

"And now what?"

"Do you still live in fear?"

I smiled as I fiddled with the rings around my neck, "No because I'm not alone anymore."

I froze when I felt Deans fingers on my own that were around the rings and he started fiddling with the jewellery too. When I looked up, he was looking down at the rings as well for a few more moments before meeting my eyes once again. From what I've learned since being here, Dean hates having emotional talks or as he calls them 'chick flick' moments but he was having one right now.

"Were they really your parents' rings?"

"Yes, but originally my grandmothers. She gave them to my mom before she died. My mom was sixteen at the time." Dean looked back down at the rings with a furrowed brow and I couldn't help but reach up and smooth it down. When he looked up in surprise I pulled my hand back quickly, "Sorry." Thank god my blushing cheeks weren't visible at the moment.

Thankfully he brushed it off and said "Let's get some sleep alright?"

"Yeah…Goodnight." I said quietly and shut my eyes.

We were able to sleep in the next day because there was really nothing Dean and I could help with or do until we got the provenances. So when I did wake up it was about eleven which was much later than what Sam usually let's us sleep until. Sam was gone already and Dean was still asleep beside me.

We were still facing each other and this wasn't one of those cliché moments where we 'accidentally' wake up in each others arms. In fact, there was about a foot and half of space between us and none of our body parts were touching. The only romantic cliché there was a risk of was that I was content in just watching him sleep. Or I was until he suddenly opened his eyes and caught me staring.

"Uh…Hi?" I mentally rolled my eyes and rolled over before sitting up so my back was to him, "I mean. Good morning, sleep well?"

"Fine." He said and I felt him sit up as well, "Were you staring at me?"

"No!" I said quickly, still keeping my back to him.

"That was a quick answer."

"Because it was true." I said and got up. I got some clean clothes from my suitcase and headed for the bathroom, "I call the shower first." I shut the door as quickly as possible.

When I got out of the shower I took my time drying off and putting on my dark skinny jeans and dark green tank. I towel dried my hair and scrunched it a bit since I didn't have access to a hair dryer. Most motel rooms come with a little but I guess when they were designing this room they didn't realise that hair dryers still existed in the seventies.

When I left the bathroom I nearly ran into a shirtless Dean and it took everything in my power to not turn into a flustering idiot. Especially when he placed his hand on the back of my neck and leaned down to make eye contact.

"So how's your neck this morning?"

"Uh…I-it's fine." I said and went to step around him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed there."

"Just go get your shower." I snipped.

As I walked away he went into the bathroom and shut the door, all while laughing. The asshole was playing games with me and that was frustrating, especially since I did him like him more than I should and I couldn't hide the fact as well as I had hoped. He knew I felt something for him and that was evident by the way he was toying with me.

Dean came out of the bathroom as I was zipping up my boots and smirked at me as he sat down on the bed to put on his own boots. I couldn't help but scowl at his cockiness but didn't say anything. If he wanted to say something he would.

"So while Sammy is out on his date. I thought maybe we could have a look around town." It didn't take him long to speak at all.

I looked at him as I stood up from the couch, "Sounds good I guess but first, I want breakfast."

We ended up going to a small family owned restaurant for breakfast where I was able to gorge on Belgian waffles loaded with whipped cream and fruit. Not surprisingly, Dean ordered steak and eggs. He does seem like the type that needs good hardy meat with all meals but what we ate doesn't really matter. It was after we left the restaurant that things got interesting.

Saturday mornings in this area booms with life I guess. As we were walking down the street all the stores and boutiques had displays set up outside and I couldn't help but look at them in interest. As we walked by this one store selling makeup I looked at the table of mascaras and eye shadows and was about to continue walking but the salesman stopped me.

"Ah, see anything of interest?" He asked before taking my hand and leading me back over to the table I looked at.

I looked back at Dean who stopped to wait for me but he just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. I looked back to the salesman with a clueless expression, not sure what to say.

"W-well…not really, I don't wear makeup." I stuttered out.

"And honey, with your complexion I don't blame you." He said as he flicked his hand at me, the compliment making me blush a little, "But did you know…that with just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, your blue eyes would really sparkle?"

I tucked my brown locks behind my ear as I studied the eye-makeup display, "I never really thought about making them sparkle before…I never had a reason too."

The man immediately grabbed my hands, startling me into looking at him and I watched as he took a cautious look over my shoulder before looking at me directly in the eyes, "With a man like that at your side, you should think about it. Then again, you snagged him without it eh?" The man winked and let my hands go before trying to catch the attention of another potential customer.

I walked back over to Dean and we continued on our way, "Didn't feel like buying anything?" He asked, taking a quick glance at me he saw me shake my head, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't girls usually like that stuff?" He used his head to gesture behind us.

"I was never allowed to wear make-up so it never became important to me like it does with most girls I guess." I explained.

"Never allowed?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Mom and Dad said I couldn't wear it until I was eighteen, said I needed to present myself like the good little church girl I was raised to be and Vince…well, he never let me wear it because he said men were less likely to look at me. He said I wasn't that pretty without it."

Dean was silent for a moment and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. A lot of the time he was very hard to read. Maybe he agreed with Vince, that I wasn't that pretty without makeup. Maybe he thought I was weird because I didn't think makeup was important. Or maybe he thought I was naïve because I followed my parents' rules as a teenager. Out of all the things I thought might be running through his head, it wasn't this.

"Well that idiot was exactly that, an idiot. Following your parents' rules? That I get." He said and then turned his head to look at me as we crossed the street, "What else have you never done?"

"Uh well, I was never allowed to drink." I said.

He laughed, "Well you got that out of your system haven't you?"

I blushed and changed the subject, "I was never allowed to leave the house for more than two hours at a time unless I was with him. When I did leave on my own, I had to tell him where I was going and he had to approve." I said, "I've never been to college either. I wanted to go but Vince said there really wasn't a point and that it would have been a waste of money. He said I wasn't smart enough."

"And you just took his word for it?" Dean scoffed.

"I trusted him at the time. I thought I loved him too." I shrugged and then had a thought before grabbing Deans arm in excitement, "Do you think Sam will tell me what college is like?"

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden excitement, "Probably but you'd have to ask him that sweetheart."

"I will." I said, smiling as we continued walking. I stopped in front of a pet store and looked at the puppy golden labs in the window, "I've never had a dog either."

"Not even when your parents were alive?" Dean asked, stopping beside me to look at the animals as well.

"Nah, they were more cat people…which ironically died the same year as them." I said thoughtfully.

Dean gave a light tug on my arm before continuing on, I followed close behind him, "What else have you never done? From when your parents were alive?"

"Hmmm…" I said as I brought my finger to my lip, "I have never been to a concert. They didn't like my taste in music very much." I laughed.

"Yeah? And what is your taste in music?" He asked.

"I really liked rock music then. Still do but now I listen to everything."

Dean nodded, "Okay interesting. I can respect that."

I laughed, "I should hope so."

That was all the questioning we had as we finished our walk around town. It wasn't until we were back in the motel room waiting for Sam that I realised that I was the one getting asked all the questions. Not once had Dean revealed anything about himself during our little outing.

Come to think of it, I didn't really know anything about Sam or Dean. Well aside from their mom being killed by a demon when Sam was a baby and Dean was four. They're dad wanted revenge and started hunting and then they just grew up into this life. I looked over at Dean thoughtfully – he was sitting on the bed cleaning his weapons. I wanted to know the Winchesters better than I did.

"Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me briefly before paying attention to his weapons again, "Sure thing sweetheart. Ask away."

I decided to start out with small questions first, "When was the first time you used a gun?"

"I was six I think. Two years after my mom died." Dean answered, "Why?"

"No reason." I said and continued with my questioning, "What was the first hunt you ever went on?"

"Uh…" He looked up to the ceiling as he thought, "It was the sandman legend in Albuquerque I think." Then he nodded and went back to his weapons, "Yeah, definitely that one."

"When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked, "Something tells me it wasn't always a demon hunter."

It was that question where I think he started to become suspicious because he looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised, "I don't remember. What's with the twenty questions?"

"W-well, first off it was only three questions…and second, I just, you know, want to get to know you better." I said, my voice got progressively quieter toward the end that I didn't think he could have heard me but he did.

"You want to get to know me…" He said slowly.

I nodded, "Why is that so hard to believe? I'm travelling with you guys and you know so much about me already but I hardly know anything about you. We're friends now right? I care about you and want to know you more." It didn't occur to me until I took a deep breath at the end that I said that really fast and all in one breath.

"Okay, calm down." Dean said, holding up his hands, "I'm just not the sharing type. Ask Sam these questions."

"But I wanted to ask you." I said quickly before I could censor myself.

Dean lowered his hands and just looked at me. His brows furrowed as his look intensified and it was as if he was studying me – looking for something. I don't know what he was looking for but I would have to wait and find out because Sam walked in at that moment and began talking about his meeting with Sarah Blake.

As Dean and I listened to Sam, Dean finished wiping his blade and started sharpening it with a whetstone. It was interesting watching him care for his weapons as if they were the most important thing to him. Then again, his weapons probably were very important to him – it was life and death out there after all.

"So she handed the providences over to you then." Dean stated as he focused on his blade.

"Provenances." Sam corrected.

Dead stopped, "Provenences?"

I rolled my eyes, "He told you this already. Don't you listen…ever?" He shot a glare at me but then continued to listen to Sam.

"We went back to her place and she gave me a copy of the papers…" Sam continued.

"And?" Dean goaded, trying to get more information out of him.

"And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do…any special favours or anything like that?" Dean asked surprised.

"Some people are just kind, especially when shown common courtesy." I said to Dean, "Maybe you should try it out."

"And would you please get your mind out of the gutter." Sam was exasperated. That much you could tell.

Dean wasn't too impressed with my comment but laughed at Sams, "You know when this whole thing is over, we should stick around for awhile."

"Why?" Sam was still flipping through papers.

"So you can take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that." Dean said.

"Does this mean you're not usually observant of the obvious?" I asked innocently.

I didn't mean for it to come out but I just couldn't help myself. Sure I implied that he was blind to the obvious but he walked right into it. However, I didn't expect him to react the way he did and it made me nervous.

Dean put down his weapon, stood up, and came over to stand in front of me, "I'm more observant than people give me credit for."

"Sure you are." I said while rolling my eyes to help hide my nervousness.

"I am. For instance I know yo-" My heart beat faster as he continued speaking but stuttered to stop when Sam interrupted.

"Hey, I think I've got something here." Sam said to us, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

Dean walked over to Sam and took the papers that he handed over. I took this moment to calm myself down and took silent deep breaths. He was going to say something about me, I'm sure. The question was, what? Maybe he had an inkling of my feelings for him or maybe he figured something out about me. I don't know what it could be and I'm not sure I wanted to know either.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant Family, painted 1910." Dean read from the papers and I came over to stand on the other side of Sam.

"Now compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal." Sam directed, handing me the journal.

I skimmed over the journal, "First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, same thing in 1970."

"Then it was stored until it was donated last month to a charity auction. That's where the Telescas bought it." Sam finished and then couldn't help but ask, "So do you think it's haunted or cursed?"

"So items can actually kill people too? Not just spirits or demons?" I asked as I sat back down on the couch in a bit of shock, "How is anyone in this world even safe?"

Dean stood up, "Don't worry, whatever it is, the painting is toast." He said and went back over to his weapons.

"So what's the plan then?" I asked, standing up and going over to the weapons as well. I picked up a knife and carefully felt the edges.

"We break into the auction house." Dean said and then looked at me, "By we I mean Sam and I, you'll be staying here."

I put the knife down and glared back at him, "That's no fair. I want to help." I said and then turned to Sam, "I can go right?"

Sam smiled sheepishly as I scratched the back of his head, "Actually, it would be better if you stayed here."

I groaned and tilted my head back until I was looking at the ceiling, "I thought I was becoming part of the team." It sounded like a pout but I was really disappointed.

"You are!" Sam tried to explain and came over to put an arm around my shoulder, I turned my gaze to him as he continued, "But you don't have a lot of experience with this type of thing and until you do, it would be better if you stayed here."

"Okay, I'm confused. Isn't that like a double standard?" I asked and directed my gaze between the two brothers, "I may not be the smartest person but I know when I'm being played. How am I supposed to get experience if I don't go with you?"

"Uh…Well…umm…" Sam didn't seem to know what to say but that didn't stop Dean from cutting in.

"Look, you're not going and that's final."

They weren't going to keep me in the motel room. No way in hell. I've been controlled for too long and I made the decision when I ran away that I wouldn't let anyone control me anymore. That is why I found myself arriving at the auction house just after midnight. Of course, there was a massive gate on the front of the property that I found myself trying to climb as well.

At least I was trying to climb until someone startled me, "What are you doing!" He said quickly causing me to yelp and let go.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall but ended up falling into someone's arms. Of course, gravity was involved as well and pushed us both to the ground. Luckily I had the guy to break my fall, wish I could say the same for him though. I got up quickly and looked down at him before my gaze turned into a glare.

"What is wrong with you?!" I whispered quickly.

He groaned before standing up and returning my glare, "What's wrong with me? I told you to stay at the room!"

"And I won't let _you _control me!" I snapped.

He stepped back when he realised how angry I was. He was surprised but that look eventually turned into an understanding one, "Come on, Sam's around the corner. We were on our way back to the car when we spotted you failing to climb the gate."

He turned and started walking and I ran to catch up, "I was _not_ failing. I would have made it over."

He chuckled a bit, "You keep telling yourself that."

"Oh please, I was fine." I waved my hand at him as we came upon Sam.

"I thought-" Sam started.

"Don't even." I muttered and stalked off in the direction of the car.

We made it back to the car without anymore arguments and I had to sit in the back seat with the creepy painting. I tried not to look at it but I couldn't help it. It looked like that man in the painting was looking at me. For a painting he looked really life like and like he could move any second.

"I think he moved." I said quietly to Dean and Sam who were in the front seat, "He's looking at me now."

"Stop looking at the painting Aria." Dean said.

"I can't help it."

"Well then, maybe you should have stayed in the room." He snipped.

"Maybe I would have if you had come up with a better case." I snapped.

"Guys, stop arguing." Sam said and then to Dean, "This spot is probably good."

Dean pulled the car over and Sam opened the back door to get the painting while I got out on the other side. We walked a good ways away from the car and set the painting down in the dirt of the secluded road. Sam held a flashlight while Dean readied the matches and I poured a little salt on the painting just to be sure.

"Ugly ass thing." Dean said, "If you ask me, we're doing the art world a favour."

"I can tell you I wouldn't have bought it." I reasoned as Dean dropped the match causing the painting to ignite.

We headed back to the motel for the rest of the night. We planned on leaving first thing in the morning. Sam flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, not bothering to change. I couldn't do that though, I needed pyjamas, so I took them from my bag and went to the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Dean under the covers of the other bed as I walked by. I was about to settle in on the couch when the older Winchester spoke up.

"You can sleep in the bed again." He said.

I went over to the bed and looked down at the empty spot beside him, "Only if you're sure." I said quietly.

He flipped the blankets over and that was answer enough. I lay down on the bed and snuggled into the blankets as I pulled them over me. I turned on my side toward him like I was last night and smiled softly when I saw that his eyes were closed. He was already drifting off as well.

Again, we wake up on our own sides of the bed, facing each other. The only difference from yesterday is that I could feel my hand in his, under the blankets. His hand was warm, a bit callused, but soft as well. I wanted to know what it was like to wake up in his arms but at the same time, I didn't. I was in a good place with Sam and Dean and I didn't want to ruin anything with the complication of feelings. So with that thought, I removed my hand and got out of the bed.

I looked over at Sam's bed but he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there either. He would be back eventually, so I grabbed my clothes and got in the shower. Once ready in my usual attire, I opened the bathroom door to see Dean sitting up in bed and Sam not back yet.

"Sam's probably gone to get coffee and bagels." I said, "He seems to do that quite frequently."

"Yeah, I know." He said through a yawn and got up.

He grabbed some clothes to change into and walked passed me into the bathroom just as Sam came into the room. Sam did, indeed, have coffee and bagels. Well, he had tea for me but that's a given. I sat with him at the small table in the room eating and chatting about where we might go next. Once done our breakfast, Sam and I set to packing up until Dean barged out of the bathroom in a panic.

"We have a problem – I don't have my wallet." He said frantically.

"How is that our problem?" Sam asked as he put some things into his duffle.

"Cause I think I dropped in the warehouse last night."

Sam and I both looked at him with wide eyes, "What?!" I said while Sam said, "You're kidding right?"

Dean shook his head, "No. It's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on." He said and we all quickly left the room to head back to the auction house.

We all looked around the place frantically. We searched every inch of every room. We looked literally everywhere and came up empty handed. This seriously couldn't be happening. We could go to prison for this.

"How do you lose your wallet Dean?" Sam said frustrated.

Dean throws his hands in the air and keeps looking around. I continued to help and was looking behind a painting – I was desperate – when a familiar female voice made me jump and hit my head on the edge of the frame.

"Hey guys!" We all spun around to see Sarah there and just looked around, trying to act cool.

"Sarah, Hey!" Sam said with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Ahh…we…we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye." Sam said awkwardly.

Dean walked over to Sam confidently, "What are you talking about Sam, we're sticking around for at least another day or two." Sam looked to Dean confused and Dean took out his wallet and my eyes widened, "Oh, Sam. By the way, I'm gonna go ahead and give you that twenty I owe you." Dean glanced at me before turning to Sarah, "I always forget, you know."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now. Dean played us just so Sam could woo a girl. Dean pulled out the twenty and handed it to Sam who snatched it from him. Dean then came over to me and took my hand before turning to the other two occupants of the room.

"We'll leave you crazy kids alone now. We gotta go do something…somewhere." He winked before pulling me away and out of the room as quickly as possible.

Once out of eyesight and earshot of them I hit Dean in the arm as we kept walking toward the car, "I can't believe you. You didn't lose your wallet!"

"Hey, I just want Sam to have fun alright? He hasn't had fun since...he hasn't had fun in awhile."

Even though I knew he wasn't telling me something, I let it go. Something told me whatever it was, was Sam's news to tell anyway. That didn't stop me from hitting Dean in the arm again though, this time harder.

"Ow! Would you stop that!" He said as he rubbed his arm as we got back to the car. He got in the drivers side and I got in the passenger side.

"Did you have to insinuate we were leaving to have sex!" I snapped as I turned in my seat to glare at him.

"I didn't insinuate anything. If you came to that conclusion it's your mind in the gutter, not mine."

"My mind!" I said almost hysterically, "Oh my gosh! You make me so crazy!" I shouted and then buried my face in my hands.

Dean didn't say anything after my outburst. I didn't want to look at him at first but I slowly lifted my head to see the bizarre look in his eyes. Instead though, he was looking out the back window with a look of concentration. I turned to look what we was looking at and I saw Sam heading quickly for the car. When he got here, he crawled into the back and immediately told us about the reappearance of the painting. Great.

"I don't understand, we burned the damn thing." Sam said frustrated.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?"

"I have one." I looked from Dean to Sam, "Last night we only burned the canvas. What if we burn the entire thing?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I don't think that will work. In almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts 'em. The frame has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting." Dean said as he turned the car on.

"Wait, shouldn't we switch seats?" Sam asked me as Dean put the car in gear.

I turned and faced the front with a small smirk on my face, "Why? We're already all in the car. Besides, you get the front all the time."

So maybe hanging out with Dean is causing some of his personality to rub off on me. I was never the smirking type but here I am, smirking at the cramped up Sam in the back seat. That doesn't make me a bad person does it?

We arrived at a second hand book shop and started asking the eccentric owner about Isaiah and the rest of the Merchant family. I've never been around this many books before so I couldn't help but take a little walk around as the owner dug up all of the local history he could find.

I stopped at an old, leather bound copy of _Gone with the Wind_. I had to read it in high school and it easily became my favourite novel. I've read it about eight times in the past four years and can't get enough of it. I left my copy with all the notes in the margins in Wisconsin though. I took a quick look at the shop owner to make sure his back was to me, before I put it in my satchel. Considering what day it was I could be forgiven right? Everyone deserves a small little something on their birthday.

I walked over to Sam, Dean, and the shop owner as he placed a bunch of books and newspapers on a table.

The owner points to a small article in a 1912 newspaper, "It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids' throats, then his wife, then himself. Now he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor."

"Wow. Makes me lucky I only had to deal with Vince. It could have been much worse." I said in near shock at the news of this man.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." Dean said, turning to look at me, "But don't ever think you were lucky because it wasn't."

"Why'd he do it?" Sam asked the store owner, getting back on track.

The store owner turns to the article again, "Let's look. Ahh... 'People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, uh, two sons, adopted daughter...'" He skimmed through a little more, "Yeah yeah yeah..."There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave." Which of course you know in that day and age, um ...so instead, old man Isaiah...well he gave them all a shave."

The store owner draws his hand across his throat with appropriate noises, laughing. Dean was the only one that joined in with the laughing but stopped when he looked to Sam and I. Sam was giving him bitchface, I was just looking at him as if he'd grown three heads. Then again, in this world, that probably wouldn't be that weird.

Dean asked if it said anything about what happened to the bodies and the owner explained that they were all cremated. He then showed us a picture of the painting that we got a copy of before leaving.

As we were leaving Dean gave me a sly look, "So what did you nick?"

I blushed and looked away as I pulled open the back door and got in, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam got in and looked at Dean and I strangely, "What are you talking about?"

"Little Miss Klepto here took a book." Dean replied and then turned in his seat to look at me, "Mr. Owner in there may not have noticed but I sure did. So what was it? Anything to help us?"

"Uh…no, actually." I replied quietly, "Just a book I was interested in."

"Which book?" Sam asked as Dean turned the car on and pulled away from the curb.

"Gone with the Wind." I said quietly as I took out the old leather bound book, "It looked like a first or second edition. I wanted to have it."

"Why didn't you just pay for it then?" Dean asked.

"I ran out of money and I didn't want to ask you guys."

I didn't miss the way Dean and Sam shared a look but they didn't say anything else so neither did I. That was the end of all conversation until we reached the motel room where we picked up the topic of the painting again. We were all sitting around the table in our disco room, trying to figure out what could be up with the painting.

"I'm telling you man, I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed, Dean." Sam explained.

"And in the car while we were taking it to the dirt road, I swear the dad was looking right at me." I added in.

"All right, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked, trying to make sense of this.

"Well yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted then how are we gonna stop him?" This was obviously harder to figure out than any of us thought.

"All right, well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues."

"What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean gave Sam a totally blank look, "I don't...know. uhh...I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting." Dean rises and moves across to the bed, throwing himself onto his back and crossing his arms behind his head, "Which is a good thing cause you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend."

Sam finally got annoyed with Deans little jabs, "Dude. Enough already!"

"What?" Dean asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb Dean. You know exactly what you're doing. Why are you so tactless?" I asked as I got up from my seat at the table and went to sit on the bottom corner of the other bed in the room.

"Me? Tactless? No way." Dean chuckled.

"Ever since we got here, you been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?" Sam asked, flat out stating what he wanted.

"Well, you like her don't you?" Dean asked, shifting a little on the bed to get a bit more comfortable.

"So what if he likes her? That doesn't mean he has to jump her. He's not you Dean."

"All I'm saying is Sam likes Sarah, Sarah likes Sam. They're both consenting adults…" Dean trailed off but the implication was clear.

"What's the point!" Sam said, raising his voice, "We'll just leave. We always have."

I was suddenly aware of Sams dilemma. I never really put much thought into this life that they lead, I just knew I wanted to be part of it. I still do but I realised why it wouldn't be easy for some people – Sam being one of those people. It get's lonely and tiresome. I could see him settling down and starting his own family but he'll never be able to do that, if he continues being a hunter.

"I'm not talking about marriage Sam."

"Not everyone can love 'em and leave 'em like you can Dean." I said quietly as I watched Sam become even more defeated looking as this conversation went on.

"What do you care if I hook up, anyway?" Sam asked Dean, a little agitated.

"Cause then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time." Dean said calmly.

I took a pillow and threw it at him, "Why are you so insensitive all the time!" I snapped and watch Dean knock the pillow away.

I can't believe this is the guy I'm attracted too. He has a crappy personality sometimes so why do I even like him at all? Stupid men and stupid libido. At least he makes it easy for me to act like I don't like him.

Dean sat up on the bed, getting serious now, "You know, seriously Sam, this isn't about just hooking up, okay? I mean, I, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you." I watched closely as Sam sighed and scratched his head, listening to Dean talk. Dean's tone changed drastically and became more softer, "And... I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure this is about Jessica, right? Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that... but... I would think that she would want you to be happy."

Right. That is why I like him. He's not an asshole all the time. He acts like a jerk but underneath it all, he really does care. He just doesn't like people knowing he's a big old teddy bear. Right now, he's not even looking at me because he probably wishes I wasn't even there to see him act this way. Only in front of one person at a time I guess, two just seems to overwhelm him.

I looked to Sam and gouged his reaction to Dean's words carefully. There were tears in his eyes and it made me want to know who this Jessica was and what exactly happened to her. This probably wasn't the best time to ask though, the tension was already treading through thin water.

"Yeah, I know she would." Sam said quietly – softly, "And your right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part."

"What's it about then?" Dean asked but didn't get answer. He lies back on the bed again and changed his tone back to the nonchalant one he likes so much, "Alright, well, we still gotta see the painting, which means you gotta call Sarah, so…"

I just rolled my eyes as Sam picked up the phone to call Sarah, and Dean shut his eyes. The relationship between these two boys just blows my mind. They can go from being at each others throats, to having a brotherly moment, to being completely calm and cool with just the snap of fingers.

Dean and I listened as Sam spoke to Sarah. It was cute how nervous and stuttery he was over the phone. When Sam finally got around to asking about the painting though, his voice and face suddenly turned panicky. He stood up from his seat, looking at us with wide eyes. Apparently the painting was sold and Sam was demanding the address, saying the lady who bought it could be in danger. Dean and I were up in an instant and the three of us were out the door and on our way to this Evelyn woman's house.

When we arrived, Sarah was there too and demanded to know some answers. All Sam would tell her was she should have stayed in the car. Sarah was a stubborn one though and I didn't blame her – I probably wouldn't have stayed in the car either – she knew the woman quite well.

When we walked in, Sarah began calling Evelyn's name but she wasn't answering. We eventually found the old woman in her study; the painting was hanging above the mantel. Sarah kept talking to her but she wasn't moving – something was seriously wrong. Sam tried to stop Sarah from touching Evelyn but he wasn't fast enough and the woman's head ended up falling from her body. Luckily I was a little more desensitised to this sort of thing and didn't feel the need to scream, the same couldn't be said for Sarah.

Sam and Dean ended up sharing a look before Dean took my hand and pulled me from the house. Apparently we needed to leave as fast as possible and Sam was explaining to Sarah that she had to tell the cops that we weren't here. Sam came out to the car soon after and we took off.

"I don't think we should have left her there." I said, looking out the back window toward the house that was slowly disappearing from view.

"We didn't have a choice. We couldn't be found there, it's too risky." Dean said.

"I could have stayed with her though. The police don't have anything on me and can't connect me to either of you." I reasoned.

"It's too late for that now." Sam said quietly, "The police will be there soon anyway. Sarah will be fine."

"She saw the painting move Sam. I don't think she'll be as fine as you hope."

"You were and you got slashed up by invisible creatures." Sam pointed out and then reassured, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Was all I said.

It was morning and needless to say, none of us got much sleep that night. Dean was currently sitting at the bar, on the laptop. I was sitting on the bed, reading _Gone with the Wind_ and Sam was pacing around the room. Outwardly, it looked like Sam was the only frantic one. There was a knock on the door and Sam went to answer it, only to have Sarah barge right past him and into the room.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her.

"No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's, alone, and found her like that." She said quickly, looking around at all of us before her eyes rested fully on Sam.

"Thank you." Dean said earnestly.

"Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people?" She was a demanding one, I'll give her that.

Sam looked to us for help but all Dean did was raise an eyebrow and I just shrugged, so he turned back to Sarah, "What."

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"It's not 'who'. It's 'what' is killing these people." Sam clarified and received an insane look in response, "Sarah, you saw that painting move."

Sarah was agitated now, "No…no I was…I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Welcome to our world." Dean said.

"It's not impossible." I added, "Believe me, I thought so at first too." I thought back briefly…okay, maybe that line wasn't completely true.

"Sarah, I know it sounds crazy but…we think that painting is haunted." Sam said cautiously.

She looked around to all three of us, and sniggered in response thinking we were all joking. We just stared right back her, with straight faces, to let her know we were one hundred percent serious. Sam explained how the painting ended up in both Evelyn's house and the Telescas the night they were murdered and tried to make her see that it wasn't just a coincidence.

Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Then I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and...and I don't want you to get hurt." Sam tried to reason.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? Well me and my Dad sold that painting that mighta got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but...I'm not going to run and hide either." Sarah said and walked to the door, opening it. She turned back to us briefly, "So are we going or what?"

She walked out and Dean calls Sam's name. Sam looks back at Dean to see him pointing at the door that Sarah just walked out of, "Marry that girl." He said in awe.

"Right. Just as soon as you marry Aria." Sam snarked, sending both of us a meaningful look before following Sarah out the door.

I looked to Dean in bewilderment, "What did he mean by that?"

Dean stood from his seat and grabbed the keys to the impala, "Who knows." He said but wouldn't even make eye contact with me.

We got to the crime scene and broke in and began comparing the picture of the painting with the real thing and noticed many differences. One of these differences was the painting within the painting. In the picture it was of a valley and hills, in the painting, it was of a crypt. Not just any crypt though, the Merchant family crypt. Which is where we ended up next.

Sam and Dean didn't seem perturbed by the crypt in the least. Sarah and I found it just a little bit on the creepy side. Especially seeing the doll in the glass case imbedded in the wall. There was just something about it that gave me bad vibes. Of course, it doesn't help that I've been afraid of dolls since I was a child.

"Notice anything strange here?" Dean asked, looking at the urns.

"Uh…Where do I start?" Sarah tried to joke. At least Sam laughed.

"No that's not what I mean. Look at the urns." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, there are only four."

"Okay." I said, "So where is the fifth one?"

"I don't know but I bettcha it's daddy dearest." Dean answered.

So, in order to figure out where exactly Isaiah was buried we headed to a certain set of office buildings that would house the family archives of the community. Sam decided to wait outside with Sarah and I completely didn't listen to Dean and followed him inside. He tried to close the elevator doors before I could get in but I managed to foil his plan.

"I don't know why you're so hell bent on leaving me out of this. You gave me a gun on the last hunt." I said once the doors closed, enclosing us in this small space.

"That was a mistake, you really shouldn't be involved." Dean said, "You're going to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and turned to him while crossing my arms, "In case you didn't notice Dean, I've been hurt and I've also been fine. I know what I'm getting myself into and I accept it."

He looked me in the eyes, not able to say anything. Or maybe he just didn't want to dignify that with a response I would no doubt refute. Regardless, the doors opened on the floor we needed and we both stepped out, heading to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Tom Gale and this is Felicia Hoodman. We're criminology students at the University working on a project on local historical murders. I was wondering if you could help us." Dean asked.

The way he lied so easily and flawlessly shouldn't impress me but it did. He continued to sweet talk the clerk in getting the information that we wanted which was the burial sites of all the members of the Merchant family.

"Alright, let's go." Dean said, putting a hand on my back and directing me back to the elevator.

Once we stepped outside we made our way toward Sam and Sarah but I put a hand on his arm to stop him, "They look like they're having a moment. Just wait."

"Wait? No way!" He said with a sly grin as he continued on his way.

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the awkward situation that he created. Luckily, it didn't stay awkward for long and we went to get a bite to eat to by our time for nightfall. We dug up the grave at nightfall and by we I mean Dean. Sam made himself designated flashlight holder and I volunteered myself to keep Sarah company.

Once the bones were burned, we went back to Evelyn's house to deal with the painting. However, when I went to get out of the car, Dean held me back as he called Sam back. I nearly laughed at what Dean said to him.

"I'll stay here. You go make your move." Dean winked, causing Sam to scoff and get out of the car, "Sam! I'm serious!" He turned on the radio to play a love ballad as Sam and Sarah went up the stairs of the house.

I saw the incredulous look on Sam's face as he turned around and I immediately leaned over the front seat to turn the radio off. I didn't expect Dean to take hold of my hands, causing me to fall forward. I would have smacked my face off the dash if Dean hadn't put an arm around my waist and flip me around. I ended up lying across the front seat, head in his lap, staring at him with such a bewildered look I probably would have laughed at myself if I saw it.

He looked down at me, "Don't touch the radio. Only the driver gets too." He then turned the radio off himself.

"I didn't realise you were so touchy about it." I grumbled as I sat up and faced the front. I was now in the middle seat but didn't feel like moving.

"Really?" He asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I did but I didn't think you would attack me." I pouted as I crossed my arms and leaned back against the seat.

"Well now you know for next time." Dean teased before looking out the drivers side window just in time to see the front door slam shut, "Shit. Sam!" He bolted from the car and up the stairs, shoving at the door.

I followed as quickly as I could as well, "What's going on?"

"Aria, Dean, that you?" Sam called out from the other side of the door.

"Sam, are you alright?" Dean called out and heard his phone ring shortly after. Kudos to them, I would have never thought of that, I would have continued shouting through the door.

"Tell me you slammed the front door." Was the first thing Dean said when he answered, "Girl? What girl?" Dean asked as he tried to pick the lock. "Wasn't the dad looking down at her? Maybe he tried to warn us….Well, I'm trying to pick the lock but the door wont budge."

"I'll try and find another way in." I said and turned to hurry around the house but Dean grabbed my arm and spun me back toward him.

"Okay genius, let me just grab my battering ram." Dean said into the phone and then spoke directly to me, "You're nuts if you think I'm letting you go off alone." Then back into the phone, "Well you're just gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron." He hung up, still while looking at me.

"We don't have time to waste." I snapped and tried to rip my hand free.

"I'm still not letting you go alone." He glared.

I glared right back, "Letting me? I've been controlled enough Dean! I wont let you do it!" I finally exploded.

He let go of me and ran his hands stubbornly through his hair, "God woman, you drive me up the wall!" He said and then focused back on me, "Go and look but be back in two minutes."

I nodded and flew off the porch and looked around the house as fast as I could. I cursed as every window that I checked was locked. I didn't even have any luck with the back door and when I arrived back to the front Dean grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the car.

"Sam called. It's the doll. We have to burn it." Dean said hurriedly.

I didn't ask any questions, just ran around the car and got into the passenger seat. Dean peeled down the road toward the cemetery and as we got closer to the gate Dean started to speed up even more, not slow down.

"Dean?" I asked panicked as the gate got closer, "Dean?!"

"Hold tight." He said and pushed the car as hard as it could go.

I brought my hands up to my face to protect me and let out a yelp as we smashed through the flimsy gate. I peeked through my fingers and sighed in relief when I realised we were okay and still peeling down the narrow cemetery road. I wanted to hit him for pulling that stunt but didn't have it in me.

The Impala screeched to a halt and Dean hurried out and into the crypt. I watched him bang on the window the doll was behind but he couldn't break it. I popped the trunk and got out of the car. I grabbed an axe and ran into the crypt and called out Deans name. He turned too look at me and his eyes widened before he jumped out of the way of my angry axe wielding figure.

I smashed the axe into the window, effectively breaking it. I took the axe out and took a step away breathing heavily at the amount of energy I just exerted. I turned to Dean with a sheepish smile, noticing he was looking at me like I was crazy before he brushed the glass away and grabbed the doll. He had trouble with his lighter at first but eventually got it and we stood side by side, watching the doll burn on the ground.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialled, "Sam, you good?" "Good. See you soon." He hung up and looked at me next, "An axe?"

"Well, you weren't having any luck." I muttered as I dropped the axe, now realising how heavy it is.

"You looked like a crazy person." Dean said, bending down to pick up the axe. He directed me out of the crypt and toward the car, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" I exclaimed and smiled brightly, "That was sort of exhilarating."

He raised a brow as he replaced the axe and shut the trunk, "Not going to turn into a crazy axe wielding murderer now are you?"

I laughed as we walked around to our prospective sides of the car, "Maybe when I die but for now, I think the world is safe from Aria the Axer."

"Aria the Axer?" Dean asked, getting in and looking at me as I got in the car too, "Kinda has a ring to it."

So we all ended back in our prospective home/room that night to get some much needed sleep. In the morning we met back at the auction house so we could return the painting and so that Sam could say a proper goodbye.

Sam really was an awkward one because he stuttered over his goodbye and left both himself and Sarah hanging at the door. I was just about to get in the car when there was loud banging. Dean and I looked back to see Sarah open the door and Sam finally making a move.

"You know, I'm the one that burned the doll, killed the spirit and I don't even get a thank you." Dean grumbled.

I laughed and turned to him, "I know the significance of what you did. Let that be enough."

"And what are you going to give me for it?" He asked slyly.

I blushed and looked away from him, not able to say anything to him. When he says stuff like that, it get's my heart going. It really is annoying because I can't get a read on his feelings at all.

"I'm happy for him though." Dean said with a smile as he glanced back at his brother.

"It's kind of sad though isn't?" I said as I turned and leaned my head on my arms which were on top of the open back door of the Impala, "To leave on a note like that and not know when they'll see each other again."

"Well that's what this life is like." Dean said with a shrug, "Regretting it yet?"

"No." I said honestly and turned to get into the car, "Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were all currently in a diner a couple weeks later in the search of another hunt. Dean was mowing down on his pie while Sam was reading through the papers and I was looking on the internet using the diners free WIFI. Sam was unsuccessful at finding anything that looked remotely suspicious but I ended up finding something interesting in Ohio.

"I think I found something." I said a little nervously, glancing at them from over the laptop. In all honesty, I had a right to be nervous; this was the first time I would be bringing up a possible case to them.

"Okay, shoot." Sam said, closing the news paper he had in front of him and giving me his full attention.

I glanced at Dean only to see him shovel another mouth full of pie into his mouth. Even acting like a pig, he still seemed so endearing, "Well, there are two women who died in Cincinnati Ohio." I started.

"What's so odd about that? People die all the time. It doesn't necessarily mean anything supernatural." Dean said, taking a gulp of beer.

"Well…they both killed themselves."

"Still not supernatural."

"One set themselves on fire and the other slit their own throat." I said and then quickly added before I could be interrupted, "I don't know about you but if I were going to kill myself I would do it quick and painless. Neither of these women were quick and painless."

Dean stopped chewing and looked to his brother before looking back at me. He seemed to be considering what I was saying at least, which was something. I was beginning to think he would keep brushing this off. He shared another look with Sam – a silent conversation that I wish I was in on – and then went back to eating.

"So if this really is a case…" Sam started.

"Which I believe it is." I cut in.

"…Okay, the victims should have something in common. If it was a spirit, the MO would be the same but since it's different, there has to be some other common denominator." Sam explained.

I looked through both the articles again and spoke without looking up at them, "Uh…Physical features were completely different, one was short and blonde the other a tall ginger…" I was getting more discouraged the more I read through the articles. "Okay, maybe you're right…other than being newly engaged they have nothing in common at all."

"Well that's something." Dean said, finally finished his meal, "Let's go check it out."

I perked up and looked at him, "Really?" I said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow at how happy I just became, "You're way too excited about this fighting evil business."

I blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. It's not that I want there to be something evil that's killing people. I just want to be good at this." I said and then jumped to my feet quickly, "So let's go!"

Dean threw down some money and stood up, "Now hold on just a second. We're going to check it out, that doesn't mean anything is necessarily wrong."

"Oh, I know." I said and smiled as I walked out the door, completely missing the amused look Sam shot his older brother.

It was about a two hour drive to Cincinnati from the small town diner we were in. Once we were there though, we decided to check out the first victims' house; her name was Kelly Hanover. She ended up setting herself on fire – effectively ending her life – about a week and a half a go. She ended up not only having her obituary in the paper but also making second page news of the local paper.

We pulled up outside the back split house at around 8:00pm. The lights were off indicating that either no one was home or the fiancé – Jordan Elmstrong – was asleep. Either way, the lights being off was enough for Dean to want to break in.

"Why don't we wait until morning?" Sam asked, "Get invited in and talk to the fiancé then? We might get more information that way."

"What information?" Dean asked, "His soon to be wife set herself on fire. He won't be willing to talk."

Through their arguing, neither of them noticed the soft blue light flickering from the mid-story window. I'm no genius and I obviously still have a long way to go before I'm any good at this job but I'm willing to bet that the fiancé is watching TV in the dark. If that's the case, then he's up and ready to talk whether he realises it or not.

Without telling Dean and Sam, knowing they'll follow once they notice, I got out of the car and walked across the lawn and up the front porch. I heard the doors of the Impala open and close from the road but didn't bother looking. I just knocked on the door and waited.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked when he came up beside me.

I ignored him and put on a smile as the hall light went on and the front door opened. A man in his late twenties stood before us. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a week old scruff. He looked like hell and I suddenly regretted disturbing this man. He was obviously suffering and now I was going to make him think of something, maybe even someone, he was trying to forget.

"What do you want?" Jordan said hoarsely. He'd been drinking, I could smell it.

"Uh…hi?" I said nervously, "I'm Kathy. I don't know if you remember me but we met at a family Christmas party a few years ago." The lie felt awful coming from my mouth but it was too late to stop now, "I'm Kelly's third cousin. I don't make it to functions much so I'm sorry I missed the funeral but I thought we could talk?"

He squinted at me and then his eyes travelled to the boys behind me, "And who are they?"

"Close friends of mine. They didn't want to let me make this trip alone." I replied, "May we come in?"

Jordan hesitated but then let us in and directed us to the living room. I walked around the living room looking at some of the pictures and picked one up. It was a tiny mall photo booth picture but I could definitely see how happy Kelly seemed to be. It was definitely recent too because the hand she had on her fiancés face had her engagement ring on it.

"She looked so happy." I said as I put the picture down and took a seat on the couch with Dean and Sam, "You both looked so happy."

"Yeah, we were." He said, nearly choking on the words.

"Were you always happy though?" Dean asked and I hit him for being so insensitive.

"What he means to say is there any reason you can think of that would have lead her to…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the statement.

I didn't need to finish though; the man just shook his head, "No. Everything was great. I mean, she seemed a little weird after I asked her to marry me but I just thought it was nervous jitters."

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked.

"About a week before she killed herself. You should know that though." Jordan said, starting to get suspicious.

"Oh, I know that." I said quickly, "These two don't though. I failed to mention to them the good news."

He nodded and then ran his hands over his face, "Look, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Maybe we can talk to tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yeah…of course." I said quietly and stood up.

I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get more out of him but it was understandable. Jordan was still grieving and everything was so fresh. He truly loved her and it would hurt for awhile. I just hope that one day he'll be able to move on.

We left the house and walked back to the Impala in silence. The car ride to the nearest motel was silent too. I knew they both wanted to say something to me but I'm glad they didn't. There was too much whirling in my head but I did know one thing, whatever was wrong with Kelly, started when she got engaged.

"Alright, you can say it." I said once we entered the motel room, "Tell me what you've been waiting to tell me since we left the house." I set down my bag on the bed closest to the window and turned toward them.

"We definitely think there is something going on." Dean said.

"But there really isn't that much to go on." Sam added, "Jordan wont talk about it and I'm willing to bet the other fiancé – his name was Cory Tate right? – will be in even worse shape."

"But we're going to try right?" I asked hopefully.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we're going to try."

"We'll head to the other victim's house tomorrow. See what we can find." Dean said, dropping his bag down on the same bed as me.

Sam noticed that Dean and I were sharing a bed now but he wisely kept his mouth shut. I often wondered why that was when Dean always teases him about everything. I never asked though because I'm afraid of what the result would be. I'm glad Sam doesn't say anything to Dean about our current sleeping arrangement because I'm afraid Dean would stop and I quite like a sharing a bed with him.

It was still all very innocent. There was only once or twice where we woke up in each other's arms in the past couple weeks but we both silently agreed not to speak about it and move on with our lives. Of course, that doesn't stop me from thinking about it or thinking about how nice it feels to have his arms around me or how I wish it was permanent.

"I'm getting in the shower." I said as I grabbed some sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom for awhile. I took my time washing my hair, face and body and then I took my time drying off, getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth. I was just going to stand there and relax a bit – sometimes it was just nice being a lone to reflect – but a banging on the door jolted me back to reality.

"Are you okay in there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Then come on! I'm waiting to get in too!" He called through the door.

He didn't sound frustrated or angry or anything like that. He just sounded impatient but not unkind and I smiled a little because it was another endearing quality. He was never outright mean – at least not anymore – he was just rough around the edges.

I opened up the bathroom door and he was standing there just about ready knock again. He lowered his fist and just looked at me a moment before squeezing past me and into the room. His chest brushed my shoulder and although I loved feeling him that close, I held in my reaction.

Walking out I looked to Sam who was leaning back on his bed, looking through his dads' journal. He was no doubt looking for anything that would help us in this case because he looked so concentrated. That or he was trying to look like he was doing something because he didn't want me to figure out what was really going. The look Dean gave me and the extra concentrated look Sam had on the journal was making me paranoid.

"Find anything?" I asked as I pulled back the covers to the bed and got in.

"Huh?" He asked looking to me, "Uh, no." He flipped the journal shut and sitting up straight, swinging his legs over the side to face me, "I have a question for you though."

I sat up and turned my head to look at him, "Okay, shoot."

"Are you sure you want to go down this road with Dean?" He asked giving me a serious level look that I couldn't turn away from.

I couldn't look away anyway. I was frozen in shock, just looking at him not knowing how to respond. I probably looked like a fish out of water with the way my mouth was opening and closing. Out of all the things I expected him to ask me, that was not one of them.

"Uh…I…I'm not sure I know what you mean?" I finally managed to ask him.

"What I mean is, over the passed couple months of you hunting with us you've gotten attached to us. Yes we're friends but I'm also not blind, your feelings run deeper with Dean." Sam explained.

"Does he know?" I asked quietly, fidgeting with my fingers. I figured Dean had some idea but not of how strong my feelings have grown over the passed little while.

Sam shrugged, "Possibly but if he does, he's not showing it. Which is why I'm asking my question. Are you sure you want to go down this road with Dean?" He asked again.

I sighed, "I don't know." I said softly, "I just know I can't help how I feel."

"I'm not saying Dean doesn't or won't return your feelings. You've just been through a lot of crap, I think you should just look out for yourself okay?"

I smiled at him, "I will. I promise."

The shower shut off then and Sam got to his feet to have his turn in the bathroom. Dean came out shortly after, giving the bathroom reigns to Sam. I had already turned on my side, facing the centre of the bed, ready to sleep. The bed dipped and I opened my eyes to watch Dean get in and turn on his side facing me.

"Tired already?" He asked.

I gave a small yawn, "It's been a long day and it might be an even longer one tomorrow. I just want a goodnights sleep."

"Well, then you have a good sleep." Dean said, pulling the blankets up a little further.

"You too."

That was all the words that were said for the rest of the night. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep even before Sam came out of the bathroom. In the morning when we woke we got ready and took off to the next victims' house.

The victim's name was Shannon Oaks and she killed herself about three days ago by way of slitting her throat. She didn't make the newspaper aside from her obituary but her death was still suspicious. People don't just slit their own throat, even if they are deranged – I don't care what anyone says.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Dean said as he parked his car in front of the house.

"That's what you said about the last house." Sam pointed out.

"It was night, easy mistake. Its day time now, he's probably at work." Dean defended.

"He's not." I said suddenly from the backseat.

"He's not at work?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and then studied the house, "How do you know?"

"I'm not the smartest person Dean but even I can figure out that a guy won't be at work three days after his girlfriend's death."

"Fair point." Dean muttered and glared at his brother when he started snickering, "Shut up." He said and then got out of the car.

Sam and I followed suit and stood beside Dean on the boulevard as we studied the house. This time it definitely didn't look like anyone was home. However, I still thought it was necessary to knock on the door first before resorting to breaking and entering. So I walked up the front porch, knocked, and waited. No one came.

"So…plan B?" Dean said as he brought out his lock picks.

Sam and I sighed, "Plan B."

Sam and I kept watch to make sure no one was looking our way while Dean picked the lock. It kind of looked like Sam and I were standing guard, which I guess we kind of were, but it made me think this looked even more suspicious than if we were to just hide. However, Dean and Sam have been at this a long time, I'm sure they would know better than me.

"Got it!" Dean said as he opened the door and walked in.

Sam and I followed suit and we immediately got to searching the place. We started on the main floor but found nothing. There were pictures of the happy couple but nothing that indicated that anything was wrong within their relationship. Upstairs was next. We all took different rooms and I just happened to end up in the master bedroom.

I slowly looked around at all the objects I saw. There was nothing out of ordinary on the dressers, in the closet, or in the jewellery box. Defeated I sat on the bed and glanced at my surroundings in defeat. I picked up a 4x6 picture of the newly engaged couple and just looked at it. They were perfect and looked completely happy.

"Find anything?" Sam asked, coming into the room, Dean close behind.

"No and I'm looking at this picture of them. You can't fake that kind of happiness. I don't understand why she would kill herself." I said, looking at it again.

"Maybe it's an old picture." Sam offered as he came over to sit beside me. Dean stayed by the wall, leaning against it.

"No, it's a new picture, she's wearing her…engagement…ring." I said and then brought the picture up closer to my face to study the ring. When I realised what I was looking at my eyes widened, "Holy crap!"

Dean immediately came over and both he and Sam leaned over to look at the picture too, "What is it? What do you see?" Dean asked.

"Her engagement ring." I whispered.

"Yeah, it's as tacky as hell. And who gives a red stone for an engagement ring anyway?" Dean scoffed as he walked a few paces away, no longer interested.

"It's not that, it's just it's the same exact ring I saw Kelly wearing in that mall photo-strip." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, taking the picture and looking at it more closely.

"I'm positive." I affirmed with a nod.

"Then maybe it's a cursed ring?" Sam suggested as he set the picture down on the nightstand and stood up, "I think we need to talk to Cory and see where he's keeping that ring."

"Alright, so do we wait until he gets back?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I was thinking we go to the Wake." I said as I walked over to the dresser mirror and pulled off a sticky note that says: _Walker Funeral Home 1pm_.

So the boys took me to the closest store so I could get proper funeral clothing since my usual attire wouldn't quite cut it. I ended up getting a black skirt and blouse with matching flats and went back to the car where the two of them waited. God forbid they enter a women's clothing store.

We went back to the hotel and changed and then were off to Walker Funeral Home for the Wake. If we're lucky, Shannon will still be wearing the ring and we can somehow slip it off her finger when no one is looking. Worst case scenario, Dean will bully Shannon's fiancé into telling us where it is so we can go and get it.

We walked into the funeral home at about ten after one and saw everyone in line to see the body before moving on and giving their condolences to the family. We got in line as well and moved along slowly, anxiously waiting to see the body. When we finally got there however, the ring wasn't on any of her fingers so we nervously glanced at each other before moving on to the family.

We said our condolences to the mother, father, grandmother, aunt, and then we finally reached the broken up fiancé.

"We're sorry about your loss." Sam said truthfully. The empathy in his eyes was strong and made me want to reach out and place a hand on his arm but I didn't.

"Thank you for coming." Cory said hoarsely, "I don't recognise you though. Were you her friends?"

"From work." I cut in with a sad, guilty frown from lying to a grieving man, "She was so excited about her engagement that she couldn't stop gushing about it. I don't know why this happened, I'm truly sorry."

"Well she couldn't have been too excited." He said almost bitterly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"When I found her, she wasn't even wearing her engagement ring. I still can't find it." He said it so brokenly, "I really wanted her to be wearing it right now."

I glanced at Sam in front of me and then to Dean behind me. Things just got worse than the worst case scenario because now that ring is out there in the world and we have no idea where it is. It wasn't at Cory's house because he probably tore that place up from top to bottom looking for it. Not to mention we probably would have seen it during our search of the house as well.

"Where did you get the ring by the way?" Dean asked suddenly, "It was a beaut and I've been looking for something like that for when I decide to pop the question."

I tried to elbow him in the stomach but he must have seen it coming because he caught my elbow swiftly and held it firmly so I couldn't try and take another shot at him. The fiancé eyed the two of us critically before letting out a tired sigh.

"I got it at a store in the mall." Cory said and then smiled weakly at us, "Good luck. You'll probably have more of it than me."

We walked away from the man in mourning and Dean finally let go of my elbow in order to put his hand on the small of my back to direct me from the funeral home. Sam was a few paces ahead of us and once we were outside I turned to Dean and hit him in the arm.

"You hit like a girl." He laughed, letting me know that it did no damage.

"I am a girl! You know what else I am?" I exclaimed, "Sensitive! A trait you clearly lack." I then proceeded to mock him in a deep mans voice that sounded nothing like him, "'Where did you get that ring by the way? I think I might pop the question soon.'"

"I do not sound like that!" He snapped.

"It doesn't matter! You know why?" I asked, "Because you're not even supposed to know what the ring looks like! You're lucky Cory was in too much grief to realise what you said."

Sam was off to the side watching our little quarrel with a look of amusement dancing across his face. So when I noticed this I turned my glare on him and he took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I was banking on him not realising what I was saying, alright? I've been at this a long time, sometimes small risks like that need to be taken." Dean finally said, drawing my look back to him. At his statement I stopped glaring and just looked thoughtfully to the sky for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the both of them as I turned and walked briskly to the Impala and got in.

"Well, we're going to need to go to the mall and check out the jewellery stores." Dean said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Why?" I asked.

It was Sam who answered, "The ring was bought by two different people. The ring clearly disappears from its owner at some point. I'm willing to bet it appears right back in the store waiting for its next victim."

"Oh, well, that should be easy." I said, "How many jewellery stores can there be in the mall?"

Turns out I spoke to soon. After we went back to the motel and changed into our regular attire we went straight to the mall. Turns out there were many jewellery stores in the mall because the mall was huge. There was one practically at every corner in the mall. We got started as quickly as possible but eventually had to call it quits for the night.

We continued the next day but without Sam this time. Sam decided to investigate how to destroy a cursed object for when we do find it, which is probably a good idea. So that is how Dean and I started wandering around the mall on our own. We went into the next jewellery store on our list and started looking around at all the rings.

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" The sales clerk asked, coming up to us.

"Uh, we're just looking around for something special." I said kindly with a smile.

The sales clerk winked at me, "A birthday present?"

I laughed, "Uh, no, not a birthday present. My birthday was a couple weeks ago." I ignored Deans incredulous look from beside me.

"Oh, then this is a 'just because' gift." She winked again and I looked at her funny thinking there was something wrong with her eye. Why did she keep winking?

"Yeah, actually. We're looking for a platinum ring with a red stone. Have anything like it?" Dean asked, turning his attention back to the sales clerk.

"Oh dear. We did have something like that but we sold it around two and half weeks ago." She said.

"Surely you have another one." I said hopefully.

"No, sorry. However, Michael Hill's sold a ring like that about a week ago. As much as I hate sending you to the competition, I do want you to get what you want. They might have another one."

"Thank you." I said and then left the store with Dean behind me, "So she sold it two and a half weeks ago. I'll bet you she sold it to Jordan. And the one Michael Hill sold, I bet you that was to Cory." I said as we walked down the strip of stores to the jewellery store in question. When I didn't get any reply from Dean I looked at him only to see him staring at me with hard eyes, "What? You disagree?"

"No, I agree. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell us it was your birthday." Dean said. He sounded mildly upset but I didn't understand why.

"Because it wasn't necessary. I already had what I wanted besides, there was no need to make a big deal out of something so trivial." I shrugged and continued walking.

Dean grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks and turned me toward him, "It wasn't trivial. It was your twenty-third birthday right?" I nodded, "Why didn't you really tell us?"

"I told you why. People celebrate birthdays to get presents. I already had what I wanted so there really wasn't a need. Besides, we were in New York then, trying to destroy a painting. That took priority."

Dean shook his head, "You can't possibly have what you want. You barely have anything to your name."

"I have you and Sam and you both care about me. That's enough." I smiled.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, usually a since of frustration or tiredness I noticed, "You're too nice. There is no way someone can be as nice as you are, _all the time_." He was definitely frustrated, "Isn't there anything you want? Name something? Anything? I'll get it for you. Look around." He demanded.

I looked around briefly and spotted the jewellery store we were headed too, "I want to destroy that ring so that no one else get's hurt."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, obviously unimpressed with my answer. At my nod he sighed, "Fine, let's go."

We walked the rest of the way to _Michael Hill_ and didn't even bother with the pretence of 'looking around'. We walked to the sales clerk right away who seemed very interested in speaking to us until she realised what we were looking for wasn't there. She told us the same thing we figured out, the ring was sold about a week ago and they didn't have anymore like it in stock.

She wasn't all unhelpful though. She said when she was scoping out the competition a few days ago, she noticed _Charms_ had a ring that matched our description. So we thanked her and left to go to the jewellery store in question. We were just about to go in when Dean took out his phone.

"You go on in. I'm just filling Sam in." Dean said, motioning me to go into the store.

"Alright." I said and entered _Charms_.

All the sales reps seemed to be busy at the moment so I just meandered around the store, looking at all the different rings, seeing if I could see the one that we were looking for. When Dean looked at the ring in that photo, he wasn't wrong. The band was platinum with a red stone – possibly garnet – not exactly the type of ring one would buy for an engagement. However, two men had bought it already for their potential wives, both of whom seemed to love it.

Yes, the ring seemed to be cursed, making the wearer off themselves, but what made the men want to buy it? Is it possible that it didn't just curse the wearer but the buyer too? This case just kept getting weirder and I didn't know in what direction it was going to take us in.

"Find it?" Dean asked, suddenly appearing beside me, startling me.

"No. I haven't seen it." I shook my head as I took another glance around.

"Well it has to be here. Who would buy it that fast?" Dean's question was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"Someone thinking about getting engaged?"

"Hi there. I couldn't help but notice you were looking at engagement rings." The sales clerk said with a bright smile, "Anything particular you're looking for?"

"Well. We're looking for platinum." Dean said with a charming smile, playing up the boyfriend act by placing his arm around my waist.

"Oh, you're really trying to go all out aren't you?" She winked, "What kind of diamond are you going for? Yellow?"

"Actually, I really want a red one." I smiled and leaned my head on Dean's shoulder, soaking up the moment while it lasted.

The clerks smile faltered, "A red diamond? They're pretty rare and really expensive. More so than the yellow." She explained. She looked at us as if we had three heads each.

I didn't really mean red diamond though, but we can run with it, "Maybe so, but it's what I want and Dean here said I could have whatever I want." That wasn't a lie at least because he said that not even twenty minutes ago.

"Oh…well, that's great and all but we don't have any red diamonds here."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" I asked with a frown. I didn't realise I sounded like a pompous bitch.

"We have ruby and garnet stones on silver bands." The sales clerk tried to save the sale, "Unless someone is looking really close, they wouldn't be able to tell."

"But that can't be right." My frown deepened as I focused on the glass case of rings before us.

"I think what my…girlfriend…means to say, is another jewellery store just told us you had a platinum ring with a red stone. Just like what we're looking for." Dean explained to the clerk, hesitating briefly on the word girlfriend.

"Well…we did have that one. We sold it on Sunday though. The guy said he desperately needed that ring in order to propose to his girlfriend that night. He'd been looking everywhere for the perfect ring and that was it."

"Interesting." Dean said, "Did he purchase insurance on it?"

I looked at Dean confused at that random question, "No. I tried to convince him but he said he didn't need it."

"Did he tell you his name?" Dean asked.

The sales clerk raised a brow, "Uh yes…but I can't give you that information."

"Damn!" Dean said and then turned to me, "I bet you it was him."

I looked back at him with the most perplexed look on my face but tried to hide it when he mouthed 'play along' to me.

"What do you mean you bet it was him?" I asked, "You didn't tell him did you? You _know_ what he's like."

"I didn't actually think he'd go out of his way to sabotage me like that." Dean said gruffly, dropping his arm from me to run his hands roughly through his short hair, "I'm going to kill him, I swear."

"Um…I'm sorry. I think I'm missing something here." The clerk said, looking just as perplexed as I did a few moments ago.

"A friend of Deans. He's always trying to be better than him." I said softly, leaning on the counter, drawing circles into the glass, "When Dean started dating me two years ago, his friend went and found a girl that looked nearly identical to me. When Dean and I moved in together last year, he bought a bigger house than us with his girlfriend."

Dean stepped in at that and placed his hand comfortingly on my back, "I try to give her everything she wants but you know, money doesn't grow on trees so there are some things we go without." Dean rubbed his hand up and down my back and I shivered at the contact, "This amazing girl here is perfectly okay with that but I promised a long time ago that I would save so that I could get her the exact ring that she wanted. When she told me what she wanted I stupidly told my friend and now I'm afraid that he bought it just so that I couldn't."

The sales clerk placed her hands over her heart at the touching story we just gave her and I ignored the raw gut-wrenching guilt that lying seemed to bring me. She told us to hold a moment and went over to the computer punching a few things. I stood up straight and turned to look at Dean. He looked back and gave me a smirk and a wink. I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning into him as he had his hand around my waist again. The lying was seriously exhausting and I wondered if there was an easier way to get information.

The clerk came back over and handed us a piece of paper, "I could get fired for this but I wrote down the name. Tell me if it's your friend." She whispered.

Dean took the paper and opened it to see the name Jake Rollings written in near feminine hand writing. Dean sighed and looked up, "No, it's not him."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said, "Maybe another jewellery store will have what you're looking for?" She said.

She was a sweet person and I didn't like lying to her. This case was the first case where I had to do the lying and to lie to someone like her just made it worse. Still, it was a necessary evil in order to save peoples lives. We thanked her and left the store. Now that we know the ring had been sold and who it was sold to, we have to find out where Jake Rollings lives and get that ring.

"At least now we have a proper lead." I said as we exited the mall.

Dean nodded, "It only took how many stores?" He grimaced.

"A few but buck up. It wasn't that bad." I said with a smile, stopping at the passenger side door of the Impala.

"I hate malls." He grumbled and got in, unlocking the door for me to get in.

I shook my head in amusement, "That doesn't surprise me. You're as macho as they come aren't you." I teased.

He just smirked and started the engine, "And don't you forget it."

When we got back to the motel I got out and Dean took off without explanation. Once second I was shutting the door and the next I turned to talk to Dean only to see him peel back out of the motel parking lot. I was gaping like a fish for a few minutes until I snapped back to reality and walked toward the room with what I was sure was a stunned look.

I knocked on the door of the room when I realised only Dean and Sam had a key and waited for the younger Winchester to answer the door. He did and I stepped in, still stunned at what just happened. Not a 'goodbye', not a 'I have something to do', not a word.

"Do you know where Dean went? He peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. It was so weird." I said.

"Yeah, he get's like that sometimes." Sam said with a shrug and shut the door behind me.

I scrunched my brows together, "He hasn't acted like that since I've been around."

"It's only been a few months since you started travelling with us." Sam laughed, "Believe me, the longer you stay, the more quirkiness that's going to be revealed."

I couldn't help but laugh too, "I think I'm actually looking forward to that."

"So what did you find out at the mall?" Sam asked, taking a seat and opening the laptop.

I sat at the table across from him, "Didn't Dean fill you in over the phone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam nodded quickly, "Yes but you went into another store after that right?" He asked.

"Yeah and we found out that it was the last known store to hold the ring. It was sold last night though to a Jake Rollings."

"Jake Rollings?" Sam asked and started typing on the laptop.

"Mmhmm. Apparently he was desperate to buy the ring and propose that night." I informed him.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at me from over the laptop, "Desperate? That's weird. When I bought the ring for Jessica, I bought it like three months before I planned on proposing."

"You were going to propose to a girl?" I asked, surprised, "What happened?"

Sam looked like he regretted bringing it up and I was about to tell him he didn't have to tell me anything but he started to speak so I held my tongue, "Jessica was my girlfriend from Stanford. I left hunting so I could make a life for myself but it turns out I couldn't really leave it because it found me instead." He swallowed thickly and I stayed quiet and patient, so he knew I was listening, "A demon killed her and I've been hunting it ever since."

"A demon killed your girlfriend?" I whispered. That explained a lot of the unasked questions that were running through my brain.

"Not only that, but it was the same demon that killed my mother when I was six months old."

"I'm so sorry Sam." I said earnestly, "I'm sorry I even brought it up. It must hurt to talk about it."

Sam smiled weakly at me and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes, "It does, but it also reminds me why I'm continuing this hunt and why I'm hunting everything else too."

I nodded, "It's a good way of looking at it. Just know I'm here if you need to talk."

The rest of the time we were waiting for Dean to arrive was spent in relative silence aside from little things that had to do with the case. There were two Jake Rollings in Cincinnati and one was some old guy that was nearly on his death bed. That just left one Jake Rollings to check into which we were going to do first thing in the morning.

Dean eventually came back and was very hush hush about where he's been. Apparently he just needed to get away and have some time to himself. Of course, I knew him well enough to know that he probably went to a bar to have a couple drinks and pick up women. He must have struck out though because he wouldn't be back this early otherwise.

In the morning we went to a near by dinner to have breakfast and talk about how we were going to approach Jake and to go over other small details of the case.

"We don't have very long to get that ring back before someone else dies." Sam said as he pulled a calendar up on his phone, "According the dates of purchase and dates of death, the rings are usually bought on Sundays and the women die on the following Saturday. Which means we have four days left to get that ring."

"Okay so…no pressure." I said and laughed a little.

"What are we going to do once we get to Jake's house?" Sam asked.

"We're going to ask him if his fiancé is acting weird and then tell him she hates the ring and he should switch it for a new one." Dean suggested.

"That won't work." I said, "I think the ring is not only possessing the girls but the guys too."

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked around a mouth full of food.

I shrugged, "You said yourself, the ring doesn't exactly look like a ring someone would buy for an engagement and the sales clerk said Jake was desperate to buy that particular ring."

"It makes sense." Sam said, "But that would mean the ring isn't cursed, it's possessed."

"Objects can be possessed?" I asked.

"It's not common. Possession usually happens to people but sometimes, objects can be possessed too. But this is good news for us." Sam explained, "Cursed objects are very hard to destroy, possessed objects are easier. We can just salt and burn it."

So with that figured out, we finished up breakfast and went to Jake Rollings house. It wasn't until we knocked on the door that we realised we didn't end up working out a plan to get the ring. So when Jake Rollings fiancé answered the door I opened my mouth and the truth just spilled out.

"Your fiancé bought a curse ring and if you don't give it to us now you're going to kill yourself on Saturday." I blurted out.

Sam and Dean both looked at me with wide eyes before looking at the woman standing in front of us.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Demon hunters." I said again and Dean immediately slapped his hand on my mouth and dragged me away from the front door and back toward the car.

"What were you thinking?!" He shouted quietly – if that was even possible – as he turned me to face him.

"I don't know! I panicked!" I answered, "What are the chances you think she'll understand the truth?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have too. A door slammed and we looked to the house to see Sam staring at the front door of the Rollings house. He turned around a moment later and came over to us.

"That did not go over well." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry! I screwed up!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air before getting in the car.

We spent the next couple days trying to make contact with both Jake and his fiancée Paula. We didn't have any luck though and were currently in the motel room trying to figure out how to get the ring off that woman's finger. At the moment, both Sam and I were dubious at Dean's over the top suggestion.

"You want us to what?" Sam asked.

"It's the only plan we've got! As long as we wear masks, they won't be able to pin us." Dean explained.

I shook my head, "I can't believe you want the three of us to rob them."

"Oh no sweetheart. Not the three of us. The two of us." Dean pointed to Sam and himself.

I stood up from my spot at the table, "No way! I'm going and you can't stop me." I crossed my arms and just stared at him in outright defiance.

"Sam, would you wait in the car and just give us a minute?" Dean asked him. Sam raised an eyebrow but did as asked.

Once Sam was out the door Dean marched over to me, grabbed my hand and brought me to the bed. I sat down when he did because he was still holding my wrist. I ended up practically sitting on the pillow, facing Dean who was looking at me intently – actually, he seemed a little frustrated.

"Why do you have to fight me on everything?" He asked, "If I think you should stay behind, you should stay behind."

"I thought I told you in New York. I won't let anyone control me anymore? Not even you." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Dean leaned toward me and I couldn't help but gulp as I felt his breath moisten my lips, "I'm not trying to control you. I'm trying to protect you." I was so distracted by his nearness that I didn't even notice what he was doing until I heard a double click and he stood up.

I went to stand up too but was yanked back to the bed and when I looked I saw that I was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened as I turned to look back at Dean who was smirking. He went to leave but stopped at my protests.

"Hey! Uncuff me Dean! This isn't funny!"

"I never said it was." He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door jam of the open doorway, "But I figure it's the only way to get you to stay and make sure you stay."

I glared at him, "I want to help. I have a right to help on this hunt Dean. Let me help please." I started off demanding but I ended up pleased toward the end.

He seemed to contemplate for a moment but then he stood up straight and walked over to the table. He showed me a paperclip before setting it down on the table and then turned back to me. He studied me a moment before speaking.

"I'll make you a deal then. If you can get out of these cuffs, meet us at Jake Rollings house. You can use the paperclip I put on the table or find some other means to pick lock but it's the only way I'll let you come along."

"What?! The paperclip is on the other side of the room! How am I even supposed to get it?" I snapped.

Dean shrugged, "I'll let you figure that one out. See you later sweetheart." He said and then left only to pop his head back in, "And don't lump me in with that bastard from Wisconsin." He winked and then left for good, shutting the motel door behind him.

He left and I let out a frustrated scream. That man was infuriating! How is that I was attracted to such an asshole? Honestly you'd think I'm a masochist or something. I looked around the room, my immediate surroundings especially, to see if I could find anything to help me get out of these cuffs. I sighed as I saw nothing. I bet if I was imaginative enough I could think of something but I'm not.

The idiot didn't even leave the remote within my reaching distance so I couldn't even watch TV while I waited. I sighed and laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I kept glancing at the clock but the time kept creeping by slowly. I'm not even kidding you, three hours went by excruciatingly slowly before Sam and Dean came through the door.

Sam stopped in his tracks once he saw me and he raised an eyebrow before looking at Dean, "You cuffed her to the bed?"

Dean shrugged, "It was the only way to get her to stay."

I couldn't help but growl, "Then maybe I shouldn't have stayed?"

He shook his head before taking a small box out of his pocket. It caught my eye immediately and just as he was about to place it down beside that infuriating paperclip, I called him over.

"Dean, bring that ring over here. I want to see it. While I'm looking at it, you can work on getting me out of these cuffs." I said as I held my free hand out toward him.

He rolled his eyes and came over to me, handing me the box as he sat on the bed, "I'm going to have to teach you how to get out of handcuffs. There is so many things you could have used, like the bobby pin in your hair for example?"

I scoffed at him as I snatched the box and opened it up. I don't know what came over me right then but I felt compelled to just stare at it. I wasn't even paying attention to Sam and Dean anymore so I didn't even realise Dean misplaced the keys for the handcuffs. I didn't feel him take the bobby-pin from my hair and I didn't even hear the knock on the door.

The ring was so hypnotizing and I couldn't help myself as I picked up the ring out of the box that I vaguely heard Dean say was the 'safebox'. I had just taken it out of the box as Sam answered the door to reveal three police officers. It wasn't until the shouting started and Dean shifted to look behind him toward the door that I looked up.

My eyes widened and I threw the ring box under the bed and placed the ring in my pocket without thinking. Sam and Dean said they were going to wear masks, so why are the police here? I watched in stunned silence as they pushed Sam against the wall and cuffed him before wrestling Dean down to the floor to do the same. That's when they turned to me and I realised I was still cuffed to the bed.

The other two officers read Dean and Sam their rights before asking why they chose to break into the Rollings house. Turns out they weren't informed of the missing ring, just the break and enter…oh and holding Jake and his fiancée at gun point apparently. I was only vaguely listening because one of the cops came up to me.

"Looks like we have a hostage." One of the police officers said.

"No! I'm not a hostage!" I immediately defended, "I'm here of my own free will!"

"Then why are you cuffed to the bed miss?" He said then seemed to eye me, "You actually look kind of familiar. Hey Luis, doesn't she look familiar?" He called to his friend.

"Yeah! She came in on that missing persons report a few weeks ago didn't she?" The one now known as Luis said as he brought Dean to his feet.

"That's right, Aria Kenneth was her name." The third officer said, "Reported missing by her fiancé a couple months ago after his house was broken into."

I shook my head, "Look, I don't know who this Aria Kenneth is but my name is Whitney Fleetham." A lie I was more than happy to tell for once.

The free officer held up his phone to me and looked between it and me before speaking, "I'm calling bullshit. You match this description to a tee." He turned toward his police friends, "What do you think? A case of Stockholm?"

They shrugged before the officer took the paperclip on the table and came over to me, picking the lock on the handcuffs. He then took my arms and started to direct me out of the motel room behind Dean and Sam and their arresters. I was going to go willingly until the officer holding me open his mouth.

"Once we get back to the department we'll give the Fitchburg Police a call. You're fiancé will be happy to see you no doubt."

My eyes widened and I began to struggle, "No! Let me go! I don't want to go back! Don't make me go back! Dean!" I shouted, as I passed him and he whipped his head in my direction, "They're taking me back! Don't let them take me back! Dean! He'll kill me Dean!"

Dean started to struggle then, trying to get to me but he was shoved into the side of the police by the cop as he tried to gain control of the situation. My tear filled eyes connected with Dean's and I don't know why but the look of determination in his eyes had me calming down almost instantly. Somehow I knew everything would be okay. Dean wouldn't let them take me back to Wisconsin.

I found myself placed in an interrogation room at the police station once we got there. Despite them wanting to send me back to hell, they still needed information out of me; information that I refused to give them.

"Listen Miss Kenneth, you're not under arrest, we just want to know if you knew anything about their plans." This cops name was Steve.

"And I told you to shove it." I snapped, placing my hands on the table, "Just let me go. I don't want to go back to Fitchburg."

"We can't do that. There is a missing persons report on you."

I leaned forward in my seat, "The man that placed the missing persons on me is my abusive ex-boyfriend. You want to catch a bad guy? Arrest him. Sam and Dean are good people."

"So good they broke Jake Rollings nose?" Steve asked, "Not only are they charged for assault, break and enter and attempted robbery, did you know your 'hero' Dean is wanted for murder in St. Louis? We're not sure how he faked his death but that's a felony too."

I shook my head, "He didn't murder anyone, he was framed. If you knew all the good they've done, you'd let them go."

"According to your story, you met them in Chicago after you ran away from your ex-boyfriend about four months ago. St. Louis was eight months ago. Meaning you only know their word for it. How well do you really know these Winchester boys?"

I glared and crossed my arms, "I know them enough to look passed what's written down on a piece of paper. If you were good at your job you'd stop trying to nail these guys for crimes they didn't commit." I said and stood up, "Now I am an American Citizen of legal age and sound mind. Take me off of that missing persons list now and let me go on my marry way. I won't even look at the Winchesters again if that's what it takes for you to let me go."

Steve sighed and stood up as well, "I'm sorry, I can't do that Miss Kenneth. Have a seat. Someone will be by shortly to escort you back to your fiancé."

"Abusive ex-boyfriend." I snapped.

Steve left the room and I sighed, starting to shake with fear. I was able to hold face in front of the cops but now, as I sit alone in this room, reality came crashing into me. They were going to send me back to Fitchburg and there was nothing I could do. Once Vince gets a hold of me I'm surely dead. Not once did I think he would report me as a missing person. I'm an adult and I've clearly made my case that I am _not_ missing.

I studied my hands that were shaking like crazy as I tried to keep the tears at bay. I didn't want to go back to Vince. I didn't want to leave Sam and Dean behind. I especially didn't want to leave Dean behind. I made fists with my hand, trying to get myself to stop shaking but it didn't help. I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

All this over a stupid cursed ring. My hands paused over my face at that thought. The ring! I reached into my pocket and pulled out the platinum ring with what is apparently a red diamond. I didn't even know there was such thing as a red diamond until that sales clerk said this was one.

Now that it was in my hand again, I flipped it over in my hand as I studied it. It wasn't the prettiest ring in the world but part of me wanted to think it was. That there was an odd thought in itself but I couldn't help it. I just felt compelled to think this ring was the greatest ring ever and that any person would be lucky to have it as a gift.

I shook my head, trying to clear that train of thought as I continued to look at the ring. It needed to be destroyed. It really would be a waste of fine jewellery though. Part of me was suddenly envious that this wasn't a gift for me – it had to be stolen. The other part of me was confused at why I was so envious.

I watched as I raised my left hand and brought the ring to slide onto my ring finger and mentally my eyes widened. I wanted to stop myself from putting the ring on but it was like my body was moving on its own. I shouted inside my mind, trying to get my body to listen to my brain but it was like I was also fighting with another part of my brain that wanted that ring on my finger.

The ring slid perfectly onto my left ring finger as if it was made for me and I couldn't help but admire and loath it at the same time. The ring was cursed and it was obviously affecting me – that much I could make out through my jumbled thoughts. My body and half my mind were still working together without the coherent voice of reason I was trying to establish.

I stood up from my seat and went to the door and turned the knob. An involuntary smirk made its way across my face. If they wanted to keep me here, they're not trying very hard. I really wish they would have tried harder considering I was possessed by a suicide inducing ring. I walked down the hall toward the bullpen and realised there were next to cops on duty. Seriously? Where was everyone?

As I walked through the bullpen toward the exit of the building I saw both Sam and Dean cuffed to separate desks. Their arresting officers beside them; processing them. Dean looked up at me and I smirked at him. I opened my mouth to try to tell him what was happening but the possessed part of me fought against it and won. Instead, I twiddled my fingers at him in goodbye, thankful that his eyes zeroed in on the ring occupying my left ring finger. Dean was smart, he would figure it out.

Steve came out of the filing room as I walked by and just looked at me for a moment before going to grab me. Before he could touch me though, I punched him in the face, knocking him flat on his back, before leaving. The rest of the bullpen, which was a total of five people including Dean and Sam, went into a frenzie. The evil part of me laughed and ran the rest of the way out of the building. I kept running and I didn't stop until I was in a park.

I felt a whisper of words in my ear telling me that _yes, this was the perfect place_. I really don't want to know what this place was perfect for but if I were to take a wild guess, I was looking at the scene that would be shadowed by my death in the near future. Tomorrow was Saturday which means Sam and Dean had until midday tomorrow to find me – to save me.

I ended up spending the night sitting on the park bench. I knew I was cold, I could tell by the clamminess that started to emit from my skin. Whatever was possessing me though didn't seem to feel it or care for that matter. Maybe that's how I was committing suicide – death by hyperthermia.

I continued to sit there, trying to regain control of my entire being but it wasn't working. I watched as mothers brought their children to the park to play throughout the morning. My intense look and frozen stature seemed to ward them off though and they didn't stay for long. They didn't even bother coming over to ask me if I was okay. In hindsight, that was probably a good thing. I don't want to hurt them and I was afraid this thing – whatever it was – would make me do just that.

The sun was moving toward centre sky, faster than I would have liked and I started to panic. I really wish it would have showed on the outside, then maybe some passerby would know I needed help and seek it. The sun was beating down on me soon enough and I felt my body stand and walk over to the three story play structure.

I climbed to the very top until I was standing on the railing beside the slide. I made one last attempt for control of my body but it was no use. I let go of the railing and fell backwards. I braced myself for, what I was sure, my end when the most cliché thing happened. I fell into someone's arms. Of course, the momentum of the fall sent us both to the ground, but the first half was cliché at least. I landed on my wrist and I was sure it was broken but for once I thanked my lucky stars for being possessed because I couldn't feel it.

I was shoved off the person quickly and then sat on, my arms pinned beside my head. My eyes opened and I was staring up into intense but lovely green eyes. It was Dean, he escaped the police and he found me.

"Cristo." He said and I was confused at first until I felt this angry anxious feeling bubble inside me and I just knew whatever happened next was going to hurt like hell, "Her eyes turned black Sam. I was right. Start it now!"

I heard Sam off to the side start speaking in this foreign language. Latin I think it was. Suddenly everything started to hurt and I wanted to scream. Whatever it was possessing me was in pain as well which just magnified what I was feeling tenfold. I was telling them to stop doing this to me, that it was hurting me, that it was going to kill me if they didn't stop but it wasn't really me speaking. I did hear Sam start to slow down the words though and as he did the thing started to slowly regain control.

I tried my hardest to push past the things control and I shouted, "Don't you dare stop Sam! Get this thing out!"

Sam picked up the Latin again and I could eventually feel my screams become my own again and not the Thing's. I eventually saw black smoke form above me and suddenly the pain in my body completely stopped. I stared at the misty black cloud, completely exhausted and sighed when it finally vanished.

I was breathing heavily and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them and looking to Dean who was still hold me down. His eyes were still intense but they were softer now and less worried. I gave a weak smile.

"I would totally hug you right now but I'm too tired to move." I murmured and then closed my eyes.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll collect on my reward later." He said and got off me before lifting me up in his arms, "We got the car back and our stuff but we have to move quickly. It won't be long until the police realise we're not in our holding cells."

My eyes remained closed and I rested my head on his chest as I let him carry me, "Tell me how you escaped when I wake up." I said quietly and gave a small yawn.

When I woke up I was in a motel room. It was obviously a different motel than the one we were staying at in Cincinnati, so I had no idea where exactly it was we were. I decided I didn't care though. I was no longer possessed, Dean and Sam were no longer in jail, and we were all safe for now.

I looked around the room and spotted Sam on his laptop, "Hey. Where's Dean?"

He looked up and smiled, "Out to get us all something to eat."

I nodded and sat up, running my hand through my hair. That's when I winced and I looked at my wrist – it was wrapped.

"You sprained your wrist." Sam filled in for me, "I wrapped it for you."

I nodded, "Where is the ring?"

"Sitting on the bottom of the first lake we passed. It wasn't cursed anymore, so don't worry."

"Was it cursed though? Something told me to put it on and I just did. It told me to do things, made me do things and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"The ring wasn't exactly cursed. It was a host to a demon. The demon used the ring in order to possess people." Sam explained.

"But then why would the demon make those women kill themselves? Why not possess someone and live through them?"

Sam sighed, "There is no rhyme or reason to the things demons do. They simply exist to wreak havoc in any way they possibly can. This demon preferred breaking people and destroying relationships."

My frown deepened at those words, "I don't really like that."

Sam chuckled a little, "Neither do I, that's why we're in this business. To send those demons back to hell."

It was silent for a few moments before I got up and went over to Sam. I leaned down and hugged him as hard as I could before straightening myself out and looking down at his stunned face. Sam was a big part of the reason why I'm alive and I owed him a thank you.

"Thank you Sam. I know it was you who got rid of that demon inside me. If you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened." I smiled softly at him.

"You don't need to thank me Aria. I wouldn't have let that demon kill you. I wouldn't have let demon kill anybody else."

Dean chose that moment to walk through the door and I couldn't contain the happiness that bubbled up inside me at the site of him. Without even waiting for him to set the takeout bag on the table, I took the three quick steps over to him and threw my arms around his neck. I felt him stumble a little at the amount of force I put into the hug but he quickly put his arms around me and hugged me back.

I know that Sam was the one who exorcised the demon but Dean is the one who caught me when I fell off the play structure. If he hadn't caught me, I would have broken my neck. And let's face it, I would take any excuse to be this close to Dean. I couldn't help but bury my nose in his collar and breathe him in.

"I'll go get us a couple sodas from the vending machine." Sam said and quickly exited the room.

His exit made me realise what I did and I awkwardly let go of Dean and took a step back from him. I knew I was blushing which is why I continued looking at the floor, even as I spoke to him.

"Thank you." I said quietly, "For saving my life. I really thought I was going to die until I felt you catch me." I turned around then and spotted my duffle bag and walked over to it, "Actually, that's not exactly true. I didn't really have time to think much of anything as I fell." I continued to ramble as I opened my bag and ruffled through it, "I hope you didn't get hurt as we fell to the ground. That would just be h-"

Dean grabbed my uninjured wrist and spun me toward him and lifted my head so I was looking at him. His eyes were intense but there was something else in them I couldn't place, it made me nervous though. I was just about to ask what was up with him when he spoke.

"I think I'm going to collect on my reward now." He said.

"Wha-"

I didn't get to finish that one word because his lips found mine and effectively stopped it. Not that I needed to finish that question anyway, considering the kiss answered it for me. It wasn't a romantic kiss by any means considering he kissed me while I was speaking. It started out sloppy and innocent but soon turned into a soft and sweet one. It was short too because he pulled away soon after. Regardless, I was left breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He didn't remove his hands from their place on my waist but his lips quirked into a smirk, "I saved your life and that was my reward."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sam saved my life too you know and all I gave him was a hug."

"And that's all he's going to get." Dean shrugged as if that was fact, "I, however, decided I needed a little more."

I looked to his chest played with his coat collar with my uninjured hand. The injured hand was tucked into my own chest. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but I didn't understand this sudden affection. There is no reason why he should want something like that from me when he can get anyone else he wants.

"Why did you decide that was your reward?" I asked quietly as I continued to fiddle with the lapel of jacket.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, still not looking up at him, "I'm not exactly anything special. I have nothing to my name, I'm not all that smart, I can't fight or use a weapon," I briefly looked down at myself, "I'm not as revealing as the girls I usually see you with. I just wouldn't think I'm good enough for you."

Dean placed his hand on my cheek and lifted my head to look into his eyes, "I'm understanding why you've never made a move on me these passed several weeks." He said it so sombrely I almost could have laughed if it wouldn't have been at my own expense.

That was the most unprofound thing I've ever heard him say. It is also the last thing I expected him to say in this 'tender' (well not so much anymore) moment. Not only did it make him sound conceited but it made me sound pathetic and I immediately pulled away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Hold up, don't get upset. I just meant that I knew about your feelings since before New York."

I blushed, "What?" I had an inkling that he knew so I should be so surprised but I couldn't help myself.

He shrugged, "I don't remember when I started noticing your actions but I did. I'm just wondering why you didn't do anything about it."

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling anxiety build up in me at this conversation. Shouldn't Sam be back by now? It doesn't take that long to get sodas! Though now that I think about it, he probably left to give me and Dean time alone. I really wish I figured that out sooner so I could have saved myself from this awkward conversation.

"Maybe we should eat. Foods going to get cold." I tried to change the subject, "You should get Sam."

Dean shook his head, "Sam will be back in a few minutes. We can eat then. I want to know why you didn't act."

"Oh please, you should be able to figure that one out." At his blank stare I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Because I would never expect you to feel the same way."

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked a little bewildered.

"I just told you the reasons!"

"You mean that bogus rambling a few moments ago?" Dean scoffed, "Have you seen you?" I didn't know what to say to that so stayed silent. Apparently Dean took that as his queue to elaborate, "You're beautiful and it's not that fake, caked on make up, revealing clothing hotness. You're genuinely gorgeous. I first noticed you in that bare in Chicago."

I hugged myself, self-conscious of the compliments he was giving me because I felt undeserving, "You didn't treat me like you noticed."

"Because I knew right away you weren't the one night stand type of girl. Which is what I typically go for." Dean replied and then continued, "You may not be able to fight or use a weapon properly but that doesn't mean you're not strong. You're willing to learn and I like that….and you're hell of a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. So how about you just stop saying that?"

"Why is this all coming out now?" I asked.

"You were possessed by a demon and nearly died. It put things in perspective." He said stepping closer to me once again.

"You've never shown interest before though." I murmured, to shy to say that any louder.

He heard me anyway though and answered, "Sure I did. I'm just not as obvious as you. Think hard."

And I did. I thought back to everything from the moment we first met. The way he seemed to always want to keep me safe despite how annoying I thought it was. The way he went after Vince when Dean saw him hurt me. How he practically demanded I share his bed because of how uncomfortable the sofa was. He's right, they were subtle but they were there. I know Sam cared about me but he was never as vocal, demanding, or volatile when it came to my safety as Dean was.

"There is one other thing that should show you how interested I actually am." Dean said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. It was a white jewellery box and he handed it to me. I took it and looked at him confused.

"It's from both Sam and I but mostly me." Dean said. If I didn't know any better, he looked almost embarrassed.

I opened it the box to see a silver Pandora bracelet with three charms on it. One was the letter A for my name. Then there was a dove encrusted with diamonds – I don't know if they were real or not but I was fine either way. The last one was a cross and I assumed it was because my parents were religious until Dean spoke up.

"Sam dipped the cross in holy water. He thinks it might prevent you from getting possessed again." He explained.

"And the dove?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling when he spoke, "Doves represent pureness and you have a pure soul." When he finished speaking he looked down at me again and then took my wrist to put the bracelet on.

"What's this for?"

"It's a birthday gift." Dean said trying to be nonchalant like he always is but I noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"So that night when you dropped me off at the motel and then took off…is this what you when to get?"

He nodded but didn't answer verbally. He didn't need to. This is really all it took for me to get the picture and I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. He didn't see it coming and was surprised at first but responded nearly instantly. This kiss was longer than the first one and little rougher which what I pictured as more Dean's style. This kiss was every bit perfect and I didn't want to stop but Dean pulled away.

"By the way…you're more than good enough for me." He said and was about to kiss me again but Sam opened the door.

"Is it safe to come in yet? I'm kind of hungry." He said.

I laughed and broke free of Dean's arms. I went to same and kissed him on the cheek, "It's safe to come in and thank you for the birthday gift. It's lovely."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling at me, "So are we ready to eat?"

And so we ate. We watched some television. We looked for potential cases and we went to bed. This time though when I got into the bed, Dean pulled me right to him and held me through the night. It was the most comfortable I slept in years because I felt so safe, so secure, and so cared for. I don't know if this was going to last but it was good enough for now. I would worry about the rest later.

When I ran away from Fitchburg I didn't realise I was running toward something great but now that I found it, I didn't want to lose it. I was going to fight against my own insecurities to keep it too.


End file.
